Second Chances
by NorthmanGirl
Summary: Sookie is starting her life over at NYU. But when she runs into a blast from the past, will Sookie run in the opposite direction or will she grab this second chance and run.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay before I go into this story I should probably tell the latest on Fighting Fate. The deal with that story is my best friend in the whole world, who had a lot of input with F.F. and helped with many things passed away. I didn't feel right starting up the story just yet, but I felt so horrible for all of my readers and all of you who have been with me from that first chapter, so I got on my documents where we had a couple chapters written and everything was gone. Not one word. In truth I see this as a sign, a heart breaking one, but still a sign. At this moment I just don't feel comfortable writing F.F. I will finish it. Just not right now. I'm very sorry.

This is my second fanfic. I don't really have any other plot points that weren't in the summary. It is an all human story. I've never attempted one before but I love to read them. Oh and I've never written a flashback scene so try to bare with me!! Anywho here's the first chapter of my all new story.

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own them in anyway.

Chapter one

It had to be him. There wasn't anyone else in world who could do that to me with one word.

Now for you to fully understand the flood of emotions that that one simple word coming from that one husky voice sets off in me, we have to go back to high school.

My name's Sookie Stackhouse. I grew up in Bon Temp, LA. My parents died when I was 7. My Gran took care of my brother Jason and I from then on. She was big on education, so when high school came along she decided that we would go to Shreveport High School instead of Bon Temp. That's where I met Bill Compton. Bill was a star football player among many other things. He was perfect. To a sixteen year old girl anyway.

It was a few months into school before he talked to me for the first time. He had known my best friend Amelia for years and she introduced us. I had fallen for him very quickly. Everyone told me how much of a stand up guy he was. I listened to them and to my then immature heart. Bill Was the best thing that had happened to me. He was handsome and sweet. Everything I had ever wanted in one person. We were the picture perfect couple. Literally. We won cutest couple two years in a row. If that wasn't a clue for disaster I don't know what is. Nothing is perfect. That brings us to problem number one. Eric Northman.

Eric Northman was known as a ladies man. He was 6'4, blond, and Swedish. I met Eric a week after I started dating Bill. It was obvious what he wanted and he scared the crap out of me. Yes he was gorgeous, but he made me uncomfortable. If I was being honest he made me feel things that I had never felt before. One wink from him could ruin any girl's panties, and I was no exception. I tried to tell myself it was just because he was a year older. Then I would look into his eyes, those ocean blue eyes, and my whole world would stop. It was like he was the only thing in the world. That connection we shared scared the shit out of me. It was like he held some kind of power over me with just a look. Not even Bill had that effect on me. And we all knew it.

The second semester of my junior year was when a lot of things changed. I walked into my third period to find out Eric was in my class. Naturally the only seat open was beside Eric. As if chemistry wouldn't be hard enough. The wicked grin that crossed his face was even more proof.

"Stackhouse."

"Northman." This was always our way of greeting. Our little ritual if you will. It was always followed by some sort of flirtatious remark.

"You look down right eatable today." And then his sly smile crossed his face.

"And you're exactly the same."

"I haven't been the same since I laid eyes on you." What are you suppose to say to that? He had me and he knew it. "A pity you are with Crompton still." I made the mistake of looking at him then. Our eyes met, and I was once again sucked into the alternate universe that was Eric Northman. We were like that for sometime until the bell to start class rang and pulled me out of my trance. Before I looked away I saw Eric shake his head as if to clear his mind. That was the first time I realized that it had the same effect on him as it did me. I had known him for almost three years and had never noticed it before.

"Well class let's go ahead and get started. Look at the person next to you." I didn't move. I knew what was going to come next. "Get used to them because they will be your partner all semester." I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and turned to the the ass who thought this was the funniest thing that had happened.

"Why is this so amusing to you?"

"Do you really not see the irony in this at all?" he asked still laughing. I couldn't help but laugh at it. It would be my luck to have chemistry with Eric and be his lab partner. "Ah, so she does laugh."

That sobered me up a little."What are you talking about?"

"I have never seen you laugh." he said with a shrug.

What? Was he kidding I laughed all the time. Amelia made me pee my pants at least once a week. "You must be mistaken. I happen to laugh all the time."

This made him smile for some reason. "Tell me, when are you usually around me?"

"You have an uncanny ability to pop up whenever I'm with Bill." It was true. Like he could smell that I was with Bill or something.

"Maybe you should think about that." Was he saying Bill didn't make me happy? I laughed all the time with Bill. For the most part. Kind of. Never. Damn. Maybe he was right. Like I would ever admit that though.

"Maybe it's because your around." False.

"Maybe." I went back to listening to the teacher. Not five seconds later I felt his mouth at my ear, and in that husky voice that oozed sex he said, "But I will make it my goal now to make you laugh everyday." And he did. Everyday he never failed, I would laugh until my sides hurt.

I became close with Eric. The more time we spent together the more I liked him. Our connection had grown stronger too. It was to the point where I almost jumped him when our eyes met. I knew he felt it too. I had never felt anything like it before. It was like something was pulling me to him and I couldn't stop it. It became quite the problem between Bill and I. Everyone knew Eric and I had grown closer, and everyone had their own stories about us. None of them were true of course. I was always faithful to Bill. Though he didn't believe me. That was when I did the dumbest thing of my life. There was only one way Bill could think of to prove I hadn't slept with Eric. I had yet to sleep with Bill or anyone else for that matter. I just didn't feel ready. That was part of our problem. That night Bill took something that I'll never get back. That was the beginning of the end for us. We were never the same after that.

School let out and Eric graduated. Amelia and I had started to drift apart a little and I needed a friend to talk to. Eric was the only other friend I had. I didn't tell him I had slept with Bill. Just the problems we were having.

"He's cheating on you."

"What?" I hadn't expected him to say that. I had called Eric to see if he needed help setting up his going away party and of course he said yes. Even though we were friends we still had the same sexual tension. It would have been weird without it.

"You heard me. He's cheating on you and you know it." He new I was mad. "I'm not going to just tell you what you want to hear."

"You don't know anything Eric! God. What's the longest relationship you've ever been in? A week? You don't know anything about this." I was pissed.

"You asked me, I told you. Your just mad because I didn't say what you wanted to hear."

"I don't even know why I came to you. You know nothing on this subject."

"Because all I do is sleep around right? Fuck you Sookie! You want to know the damn truth here it is." He startled me by getting right in my face. "If you were mine you would never leave my side. I would show you off to everyone so they would know what they could never have. I would make love to you every night until you couldn't walk and then some. I would make sure you knew how much I loved you everyday. If you were mine you wouldn't be standing here with another man. If you were mine I would....." And then he did the one thing I wanted and feared the most. He kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss I've ever had. The feel of his tongue searching every inch of my mouth was heaven. His hand knotted in my hair pulling my face even closer to his. That taste of him was like nothing I had ever experienced. I never wanted it to 's when I realized how much I really wanted Eric. He was everything I had wanted Bill to be and more. Bill. It took everything in me to pull away from him. I wiped away the tears his admission had caused. I backed away from him so I wouldn't be tempted to do anything else.

"I have to go." I had to settle things with Bill. To me I had just cheated on him and it killed me. I knew my feelings for Eric were stronger than for Bill, but I owed him the truth. From what all I knew Bill hadn't cheated on me. I hated myself.

"Sookie I'm so sorry. Damn it no I'm not. Sookie I ......"

"No." I cut him off. "It's okay I just.... I just have somewhere to be." Lie.

"Sookie wait!" But I didn't. I ran. I ran from what had just happened, from what I felt, and mostly from Eric.

I went home to change for Eric's party and to call Bill. He didn't answer. My luck. After I was ready I tried again. Nothing. Screw it I thought. Bill didn't live too far from Eric so I could just swing by and talk to him. I drove straight to his house. There was a car I had never seen before in his driveway. I didn't really think anything bad about it until I got to the door. I heard moans and sounds only made during sex. I was about to turn around and go back to my car thinking his mother was entertaining company until I heard Bill's named being moaned. I froze. I felt like I had had my insides ripped out. I turned back to the door knowing Bill never locked the damn thing. What I saw tore out anything that was left of my heart and stomped it on the ground.

They didn't know I had opened the door until the ho opened her eyes and shrieked.

"Oh please don't stop on my behalf."

"Sookie this...this isn't..."

"What it looks like? Please don't say that to me Bill." I don't think I would have been held responsible for anything he would have said that.

"Sookie I'm sorry."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been screwing other girls Bill?"

"I don't know. I mean it hasn't been that long."

"How long Bill?" I was fuming.

"Six months."

I refused to let him see me cry. It was about to happen soon if I didn't get out of there." That's all I needed to know." And I walked out. He didn't even try to stop me. I got in my car and pulled out quickly. Some how I got to Eric's house. His party had started about an hour ago. I didn't feel like partying, but i couldn't miss one of my best friends party. I went inside and was immediately spotted by Eric. He smiled and came over to me.

"I tried to call you but you wouldn't answer. I didn't think you would come."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." I tried to smile at him but he saw right through me.

"What's wrong? What aren't you saying? "

"Just a bad day."

He wasn't going to let me get away with just that. He grabbed me by my hand and lead me to the back porch where couples were making out.

"Get lost!" He yelled at them, and they all scrambled. We sat on the steps and he took me by the face and looked right in my eyes.

"Tell me what happened." I shocked the hell out of both of us and wrapped my arms around his neck and started to sob. He didn't react at first, but then the wrapped his arms around me and just held me. I don't know how long we sat there like that. Finally I pulled away.

"Bill cheated on me."

"I know."

He shocked me. "What?"

"I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want you to associate me with him cheating on you, and if I told you that's exactly what you would do." I truly understood him. I wasn't mad; he made complete sense.

"I should have listened to you along time ago." I joked with him.

"Yes you should have." He was serious. I knew nothing would happen between us. It was too late. He was leaving and I really wasn't ready for a relationship. Let alone a long distance relationship. He slid his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head against his. We sat like that for at least an hour. Finally I turned and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm think I may miss you."

"It's my perfect body. It gets to all the girls." I couldn't help but laugh at his conceded remarks.

"Ah, so she does laugh."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's how I got you you know. From then on you couldn't help but like me."

"You never had me Northman." I said jokingly. I felt his warm breath on my ear as he said in a husky voice, "Then I shall make it my new goal in life to have you." His voice always sent shivers down my neck. I turned my head towards his and he took that as an invitation. He kissed me, not like before. This was tender, and it felt like goodbye. It was goodbye. I felt a tear roll down my face. We pulled away slowly. We both knew this was it.

"I have to go." I said.

"I know." He walked me to my car and I got in. I didn't want to end this on a sad note.

"Try to do something with your life Northman." He laughed as I pulled off. That was the last time I saw him.

Now a year later I'm starting college at N.Y.U. I've been here for a couple weeks. The best part was that it was far away from Bon Temp. Gran died this year and that was the only thing left for me to stay there. Jason lived up here now so that was a bonus. Other than that it was just me.

Today I was running late for class. I had five minutes to get on the other side of campus. I was almost there when I practically tackled some guy sending his coffee everywhere.

"Crap! Sorry. I'm so sorry but I'm running late for class, here, get another one on me." I threw some cash at him without even glancing at him and started to take off again.

"Stackhouse?"

I knew that voice. There was only one voice that could send shivers down my neck that way. Time went still. Without turning I asked the question I already knew the answer to.

"Northman?"

A/N: So there it is. What did ya think. Feel free to leave suggestions about how to better the writing because I've never done a flashback scene so it was kinda harder, or an all human story so say whatever. But I really hope you liked it. Review please!! thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off, thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading that first chapter. I love you guys! Okay so here's the second chapter. It's not extremely exciting but I had to set up the next chapter. Anyway hope you like it.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own them in any way.

EPOV

"Northman?"

God there it was. That voice. Sookie Stackhouse. I truly never thought I would never hear her voice again. But here we were, a little over a year later. She had been my weakness in high school. The one thing I wanted, but the one thing I couldn't have. Well I could have had her, but Sookie Stackhouse is not the one night stand kind of girl. She more than that. When we first met all I wanted was sex, but she made it clear that was not going to happen. I played the little game of cat and mouse with her for years. Then senior happened. The last thing I would have expected was to become friends with her. I mean I couldn't even look the girl in the eye without getting hard. You can't just be friends with someone like that.

"Um, how have you been?" Her voice pulled me from my thoughts. I realized I had been standing there like a jerk not saying anything for awhile. I mad eye contact with her and it took all I had to pull away and answer her.

"I'm sorry Sookie. It's just been awhile." I pulled her into a hug, which startled her at first, but then she wrapped her arms around me. Her sent was just as delicious as it had been a year ago. "How have you been?" That shy smile slid across her face.

"Good. I've been good. How about you?"

"I've been good. College." I said pointing to the buildings. I saw her glance at her watch and remembered her saying something about being late to class. "Oh, crap you have somewhere to be don't you?" Her smile faltered then.

"Yeah, I do." I really didn't want her to leave yet. She had just walked back into my life. "You know what, no. I'm already late, it wouldn't kill me to miss a class."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled again and something shot through me. I thought I had out grown this. I needed to out grow this. I am Eric Freaking Northman! Girls come after me all the time. I am the definition of a ladies man. Why did just a simple smile from this girl turn my world upside down. I used to tell myself it was because she wouldn't yield to me. Maybe that's what this still was. When I left that freaking town I got myself back. I went out, I screwed, I partied, and I didn't care. I was going to keep being me damn it! I couldn't just turn into that Eric again because she was here! I refuse! No more best friend Eric. No afternoon lunches or talks about her guy troubles. Sookie was going to get the Northman charm.

"You want to go get some coffee or something?" Her voice broke through my world.

"I'd love to." Okay no big deal, it's just coffee. I didn't agree to maid of honor or anything. I just have to repeat no more friend Eric. I can do this. I'm Eric Freaking Northman!

SPOV

We walked to a local coffee shop just off campus. It was an awkward walk. Eric seemed different. He seemed kind of distant. I mean he was right beside me but it felt like he was miles away still. The Eric I knew and most definitely fell for wasn't there. He reminded me of the old Eric. The one who just wanted to have sex and never talk to you again. I don't know. Maybe I was just over reacting to a simple walk to a coffee shop. That's definitely what I was doing.

Eric ordered our drinks while I found us a place to sit. For some reason I had butterflies like I was on a date or something. I felt uncomfortable with him again. I'm not sure what changed. How you can go from being best friends with someone to uncomfortable and shy. Maybe it was just the old Eric charm. It took a while to get used to. He could be arrogant and all knowing at times, but most of the time he was amazing and comforting. Which was usually just with me. I never really though about it till now. Eric usually didn't care about anyone but him, but with me he acted like family. Nothing like a brother. More so your other half. That thought made me smile. I remembered all the memories I had with him, and we had only been friends for a year. We were close. Closer than close. He was everything I wanted. Everything I still want. My butterflies went away, and I fell into that calmness that Eric used to set off in me.

"So when did you start drinking Orange Mocha Frapachinos?" He asked walking to the table with that stupid smile I loved so much.

"I heard it on a movie once and always wanted to try one. You have a problem with that Northman?"

"No. Really it's adorable." God there went that sexy smirk. Eric Northman was my undoing. He still effected my panties. I didn't think I would ever miss that. I was once again wrong.

"So hows college life been treating you?" Obviously very well. I knew he was going to say something mischievous when that slow smile crept along his face.

"Good." Well maybe not. "Now that _you're_here." Ahh. There he is. "How was Senior year without me?" Cocky.

"Uneventful. I was ready for college."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He didn't sound or look sorry. Not at all. "So why N.Y.U.? Did you miss me that much."

"Don't flatter yourself Northman. It was just far from Louisiana.'' Truthfully I never thought I would see him again. "What about you? Why N.Y.U.?" He sat there for a minute thinking. He almost said something , but seemed to change his mind.

"It was far away from Louisiana."

We sat there sipping on our drinks and reminiscing. We talked about everything but that last night. When we were finally done Eric decided to walk me back to my dorm. I felt completely comfortable with him again. Somethings were different, but for the most part we were Sookie and Eric again. I learned a lot about him in our short time together. He was majoring in business. He wanted to own his own company some day. A bar in particular.

We got to my dorm sooner than I wanted. I really didn't want this day to end. I felt like someone was about to wake me up and tell me it was just a dream. I really hoped I wasn't dreaming. For some reason I decided to tell Eric.

"I feel like this isn't real." I almost smacked myself.

Eric suddenly grabbed me by the face and kissed me. He had me up against the wall in no time. Just when I was getting into the kiss he pulled away. I can only imagine the look on my face.

"Still think your dreaming?" I managed to choke out a no, and he laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I turned to go inside. "And Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"I always keep my promises."

A/N: So there you go. Not too much happening, I know. But it had to be written for the next chapter. Anywho please review.

P.S. Anyone want to take a guess at what movie she heard that drink from?? lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I'm going to start this off with a huge Thank You to my new lovely Beta **ShutterbugMom! **She now sorts and freshens the mess that is my writing! She is amazing! Second, thank you guys so much for your reviews. I love how much you are already into the story! Anyway I'll shut up now so you can read.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own them in anyway.

Whoever invented alarm clocks was obviously a sick person. That insistent screeching is what tore me from what little sleep I had gotten. That, and my roommate's threats if it didn't stop.

"Who the hell gets up at 6:00 in the morning? One day Sook, I'm going to smash that thing over your head. What's the saying? Two birds, one stone?" That set her off into a fit of laughter.

There are some things you should know about Pam.

One, she is amazing. She tells you the truth, instead of lying to make you feel better.

Two, she's a year ahead of me so she tells me what to look out for, whose class to avoid, and on a scale of 1-10: who is amazing, mediocre, or unworthy in bed.

Three, Pam is bisexual. If you have a problem with that, she just does not care.

And finally, four, she does NOT like to be woken up at six in the morning by a screeching alarm clock.

"Are you done now, Pam?" I couldn't help but smile at her rolling around laughing. Did I mention she cracks herself up? Add it to the list.

"Oh. My Sookie give it up. Who is he?" What?

"What?"

"Don't try to hide it from me. People leave this room with that face every day and _you're not one of them._ Who was he, and what's his number?" I couldn't believe it. I hadn't even had sex with the man and I was glowing. I wasn't about to give her that kind of ammunition.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to take a shower." I knew I wasn't getting off that easily.

"You're lucky I have a prior engagement this morning, but when I get back from breakfast you had better be ready to spill." The look in her eye told me there was only one acceptable answer, so I huffed out an 'okay' and went to shower.

I couldn't help but think about Eric in the shower. I know. I had only spent a few hours with him, but Eric Northman is not someone you ever forget about. He had starred in many of my dreams since he left. I couldn't help but think what it would be like if it was his hand running over my body instead of my own. The feel of his skin under my hand. The things we would do in this shower..... I had to stop myself right there. There was no use getting worked up when nothing was going to happen between the two of us. All he had done was kiss me. People kiss all the time. It's like anything happened between us the last time.

I took my time showering and getting dressed. Pam still wasn't back from her breakfast when I was finished. Every Monday and Friday she went out and had breakfast with one of her friends. I don't know if she ever actually ate breakfast those days. Knowing Pam, she was probably in bed with some girl as I speak.

I picked up my books for class and headed out. Eric had said that I would see him today, but I had no idea when. I caught myself looking for him as I walked to class. I was kind of shocked that I hadn't seen him. I thought he would show up and persuade me to once again miss my class. It didn't happen. I sat through my two hour Lit class thinking about what had gotten into me. Would have I have skipped class just to go do something with Eric? I had done it a couple times in high school, but this was different. I was an adult. This was my future, and I wasn't letting anything get in my way. The class ended shortly after my revelation. I felt good about everything. I needed a little push to focus on school and I got it. I packed up my things and headed towards my dorm. I didn't get very far. There, leaning against the wall outside my class, was my undoing. Just a glance at his perfect form leaning against that wall, with his blond hair loosely flowing from his face, set my thoughts to other matters. I had to fight myself to keep up with my new resolution.

He hadn't looked up yet, so I kept walking. I'm not a jerk, I swear. It's just I knew what would happen if I walked over there to him. I kept my head down and walked towards my dorm.

I thought I had gotten away until I heard all too familiar foot steps behind me. My pace slowed and I let out a sigh of defeat.

"Are we avoiding anyone in particular?"

"Eric, I ....." I had no clue what to say. How about the truth?"I was avoiding you."

To my surprise he started smiling.

"Why?"

"I just didn't have time to talk. I have loads of homework." That was kind of true. What was I suppose to say? I almost jumped you while you were leaning against the wall?

"Are you lying, Stackhouse?" God, I hated him! Why did he have to know me so well.

"Why are you smiling?" I thought he was going to ignore the question, but he surprised me.

"Because you have a certain affect on me, and I'm starting to think I have that same affect on you." That threw me off a bit.

"I have an effect on you?''

"Yes. You know you do. Now what are we going to do about this?"

"What are you talking about?" The man was confusing as hell. I was still on the fact that this wasn't as one-sided as I had thought.

"Sookie, it's not high school anymore. We're adults."

"I know that, Eric. I just need to focus on school, you know."

"So that's why you kept walking?"

"Mostly. Yes." _Just say it, Sookie!_ _He just told you that you affected him out loud! Why can't you speak?_ "When I'm around you I can't think of anything else." Oh. God. That was not what I wanted to say. Not out loud, at least. He looked like he was thinking hard on something. I had just shocked the hell out of me, but Eric didn't look phased.

"Just when I'm around?"

"No." I covered my face with my hand. I could feel myself turn red. Must. Remind. Self. To. Shut. Up!

"I never forgot about you, Sookie. Not one day." I smiled up at him.

"Me, either."

"So, here's my compromise. We study every other day. On the days in between, we can do whatever we want. That way you can focus on school and still have a life."

"You're relentless, you know that?" And boy was I glad that he was.

"Face it, Stackhouse, you can't get rid of me."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked to my dorm. Pam was probably home by now so I took this time to warn him.

"So before we get in there, I should probably warn you. My roommate can be.....um, well, there's not really a word to describe her. I love her, but most people don't." Eric chuckled as we walked in. No Pam. Weird. "I guess she's still out with her friend."

"That's a shame." His famous smirk slid across his face.

"Shut up and help me study."

I don't know how long we studied. It felt like forever. I reached across to grab a chip when my hand grazed his thigh. Our eyes locked, and I was gone. Eric was on me in a second. My fingers locked in his hair as his lips crashed down on mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and I was instantly hit with the taste of him. His hands were roaming my body, slipping under my shirt to cup my breast. I broke our kiss for air, and his mouth trailed kisses down my neck and back up behind my ear. I moaned loudly when he nipped at my collar bone. I was about to lose the little control I had left, when Pam's voice broke through our moment.

"Sookie, is that you.......Eric?"

"Pam."

**A/N: So there it was!! How do these two know each other?? Maybe Eric isn't as single as he appears.....What do you think? Review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I could go on and on about why this is late but I wont. lol I am sorry it took so long. Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I love you. Big thanks to **ShutterbugMom**. Best Beta ever!!

I do not own these characters in any way. They all belong to the amazing Charlaine Harris!

My body went stiff when I heard Pam's voice. I stopped breathing when her name came out of his mouth. So many things started running through my head. Eric had always been a ladies' man, so I was pretty sure what was going to come next.

"Oh my god! Sookie's the girl, isn't she?! She's the one you were talking about!"

Maybe not.

Eric climbed off me and pulled me with him. I didn't need to vocalize my confusion. Eric took one look at my face and knew he had better start talking.

"Well Pamela, you've put me in a rather uncomfortable position."

"Oh, shut up, Northman. Sookie, Eric and I are old family friends. He's the friend I have breakfast with."

"What were you talking about when you came in? I'm the girl he was talking about?" I looked over to see Eric giving Pam a death glare, but it didn't even faze her.

"I've been trying to set Eric here up with my roommate." She looked at me innocently. "But he doesn't want a relationship."

If looks could kill Pam would be on the ground by now. "He's just not that type. Except when it comes to one girl. She was special and he let her go. Moved to New York never to see her again. Then a year later BOOM! She runs right into him, and turns his whole world around." She had a real flair for the dramatics that Pam. I couldn't help but giggle at her scene. Eric on the other hand didn't find anything funny about it.

"Well, I'll let you two talk some more." Pam didn't care if Eric was mad. She kept laughing as she walked out the door.

I looked over at Eric and knew I was in trouble.

Great.

EPOV

I couldn't believe she was laughing.

First of all Pam had thoroughly embarrassed me. It's not like Sookie didn't know the way I felt about her in high school, but for Pam to tell it like that was ridiculous. Then to top everything she laughed! She laughed at the way that she affected me. To say I was pissed would be an understatement.

"Are you done laughing now?"

She looked up at me with what looked like fear in her eyes and nodded. Was she scared I was going to do something to her? Did she think I would harm her in any way? I didn't want to think about that right now, so I started what seemed to be an inevitable conversation. "We need to talk."

"Ok."

I couldn't stand the fear in her voice. I couldn't stand the distance between us either. I walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms. I heard her sigh and lay her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and pulled back a little. There was a small smile on her lips and it melted away any lingering anger I still felt. I had missed a year of her face and I didn't want to miss one more second. I gently kissed her and pulled her over to sit on the bed.

I'm not big on mush and things of that nature, so I had to think about what I was going to say. I liked Sookie a lot in high school. I liked her now, but it had been two days and I really didn't know if I wanted anything serious, and I really didn't want to hurt her.

"Eric, I need to say something before you start." I nodded for her to continue. "I think you know I had feelings for you in high school, and I'm starting to feel the same thing again. But, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship." Wow. Well there goes my plan. I felt a smile go across my face. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"It doesn't matter." It took everything in my body to not jump this woman. She was perfect. She didn't want to just jump into a relationship, and that was amazing. No strings, no gimmicks, just having fun. Speaking of fun, I could tell it was over. Pam's little interruption had killed the mood for her, but I just couldn't leave her yet. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

SPOV

We were quiet on the way to the restaurant. Eric had grabbed my hand as soon as we started walking, and I clutched on to it like a life support. Eric had slipped back to his old ways while we were apart, but I could see the Eric I knew coming back out. His simple touches and the way he looked at me. That's the Eric I want to be with. I would happily be in a relationship with him, but his ladies man side scared me. A squeeze on my hand brought me back to Earth.

"Sookie?"

"Sorry. I was in my own world." I smiled up at him and was rewarded with a smile.

"It's fine. Are you ready?" I hadn't noticed that we were standing outside the restaurant. I nodded, and we walked in.

"Sook, are you sure you're okay? I can take you back home." He looked seriously worried. I looked around and noticed this wasn't the restaurant we were supposed to go to. I turned back to Eric to tell him we had to go somewhere else, but it was too late.

"Babe! I knew that was you!" He came up to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. After what felt like an hour, he let me go.

"Hello Quinn." I chanced a look at Eric, and I wish I hadn't. He looked like he wanted to kill. I knew it didn't look good, but good lord! Could he give me a second to explain?!

"How's it goin, Babe? You look great." He finally looked over and noticed Eric. If he didn't want to kill him before, he sure did now. "Are you with this guy, Sook?" He inclined his head toward Eric with a slight grin on his face. "He doesn't look like the type you go for." Before I could say anything Eric stepped in.

"She is with me, and you will not speak to her or me like that again." I knew he was mad. Once he drops the contractions he's serious. Quinn didn't seem to get that memo though.

"Is he serious, Babe?" I forgot how annoying he could be. I had to get us out of here before Eric got put in jail for murder. Plus, he was working my last nerve.

"Quinn, I'm with Eric, and if that bothers you, well, I really don't care. Let's go, Eric." Before we left I turned back. "Oh, and stop calling me Babe."

Eric was extremely quiet on the way back to my apartment. I knew he was mad, but I really couldn't help what had happened. Well, maybe if I wasn't in Sookieland I could have said, 'no, we can't go there'. Who knew? All I could think about now was how I was going to get Eric to not be mad at me anymore. The more I thought about it, though, I could see why he would be mad. If another girl was all over Eric, not that they didn't eye-fuck him every chance they got, I would be pissed too. I couldn't stand the thought of any other girl on Eric in any way. No matter what I had said earlier or what he wanted, I wanted to be with Eric. I wanted to be the _only_ girl with Eric.

We were at my door when he jerked me around and pinned me to the wall. His face was in mine, and the look on his faced scared the hell out of me.

"I know that we agreed earlier on what we wanted, but it's not working out for me." I couldn't believe it. This was it. It had made him so freaking mad that he was ending whatever we were. And being a violent prick about it.

"The thought of another guy touching you makes me want to kill something, but actually standing there and watching it happen...... I almost killed him." he said shaking his head. "I don't want you with anyone else, Sookie. You're mine. I can't watch you be with anyone else again. I won't."

He grabbed my face and kissed me with everything he had. I moaned when his tongue slipped into my mouth. The taste of him alone made me wet. He pressed his erection into me, and I ground my hips into him. A growl rumbled from deep in his chest, and he slammed us harder into the wall. I laced my hands in his hair and pulled. He broke from our kiss and started nibbling my neck. I must have made a noise, because I could feel him smiling on my skin.

A door slammed down the hall and pulled me from the trance I was in. If things went much further, we would be having sex in the hall. I pushed on Eric's shoulders and he stopped.

"I have to go inside." I watched the lust in his eyes melt away and he smiled.

"I'll let you go this time, Stackhouse." He kissed me and started down the hall. I was still in the Eric Northman daze when he called out my name.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that promise I made you on the steps that night at my party? I never break me promises." He vanished around the corner, and I was standing in the middle if the hall thinking back to that night. Between trying to remember and Eric basically telling me he wanted a relationship I couldn't think. I went inside and got ready for bed. That's when it smacked me across the face. His words ran through me.

_"Then I shall make it my new goal in life to have you."_

A/N: So what did you think?? Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First I'm sorry about the wait. All I can say is Midterms!! UGH! Another note is this chapter isn't beta'd. I wanted to get this one out there quickly because I won't be near a computer in the next four days. Vacation! All the mistakes as usual are mine. Now about the chapter. Some people have sent me some pm's wanting the tables to be turned for a chapter and I liked the idea. It doesn't flow amazingly but I think you will enjoy it. I had fun writing it. Any way here's the next chapter.

SPOV

I have never been happier for the weekend. After remembering what Eric had promised me that night I couldn't sleep. When I did sleep flashbacks of that night that changed everything ran through my head like a movie reel.

By eight I had come to the conclusion that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Instead of my usual coffee I went to the shower. I couldn't help but think of last night. If I wouldn't had been in Sookie Land I would have stopped Eric before we went into Tigress. I had stayed far away from that place as possible since school had started.

I met John Quinn last June during a campus visit. Pam and I were trying to get to know each other better and decided to go out for lunch. She suggested we go to a place called Tigress since it was so close to campus. Quinn had been our server, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't very attracted to him. He was tall and muscular, bald, and had purple eyes. I lost myself in his eyes plenty of times, but we didn't share that connection that I had with a certain pair of ice blue eyes. When we walked out of the restaurant he ran out after me. It was cute watching him ask me something he obviously rehearsed in the kitchen. I was only in town for the day, but i would be back in July and told him I would love to see him then. Which was true. There was just something about him. We dated for a month until I broke it off. He had gotten too clingy and it was suffocating. He was already talking about moving in together, and the man called me Babe every ten seconds. He didn't take it very well. He called and came by all the time until Pam threatened his life one day. It wasn't a very good situation. I avoided him at all costs until last night.

The shower had ran cold during my trip down memory lane. I got out and headed to the room where Pam was, bless her heart, with coffee.

"If I didn't know any better I would kiss you for this." Pam had put it out there when we met that if I ever strayed from my boys only rule she had first dibs. Most people would freak out. I laughed and agreed to her deal.

"Have we started to stray Stackhouse?"

"I'll let you know when I do."

"Fair enough. Now tell me all about what happened yesterday. Everything."

I told her everything. I had never told anyone about what had happened that day of Eric's party until now. Pam already knew some of the story of course because of Eric. Pam didn't show any emotion through the story. When I was done she shook her head.

"Sook, ever since you ditched that annoying kitten Quinn I have been trying to set you up with Eric." The shock and disbelief must have been obvious on my face because she went on. "Remember when I said I knew someone perfect for you? An old friend of the family?" Realization hit me. " Yeah, but you just wanted to focus on school. Just think you could have been with your lovely Eric a month ago."

"Okay Pam. I get it." For once I wish I would have listened to her.

"I've known Eric for along time, and he is like a brother to me, but you are like a sister and Eric is too cocky."

"What are you getting at Pam?" She had me thoroughly confused.

"Look Sookie, I'm going to help you. Eric, Well Eric gets what he wants. I know you hate games, but the boy needs a good dose of reality. He can't always have what he wants."

"I'm still not getting what your saying here Pam."

"Play his game Sook. Keep your emotions hidden like him. You have an affect on him, but he has one on you and he uses it. Face it hun, your wrapped around his finger." Was I? Maybe. Even if I wasn't it would be fun to give Eric a little dose of his own medicine. If I was going to do this I would need Pam.

"Okay I'm in. How are we going to do this?"

"Do you have plans today?" I nodded. "Not anymore. There's a party at Amelia's and you're going." Amelia was Pam's ex and the only other person I was friends with here. I like to have fun, but I'm not a partier. Amelia was the definition of partier. "You're going Stackhouse. Eric is going to go as well. Now if I know Eric like I think I do he's going to dance flirt with other girls to show you you're not the only girl he can be with. Which is a lie. He's just as wrapped as you are. We just have to bring it out of him." Pam's wicked smile is what really made me agree with it all. We both wanted to throw him off his game. The only problem was actually making it happen. No big deal.

We planned all day. The outfit, the lines, everything. If it worked then maybe I could leave Eric dazed at the end of the night for once.

Eric showed up at seven like planned and our plan went into action.

"Eric! Oh crap we had plans today!" His eyes blazed when he took in my outfit. I wore a little white dress with a red floral print. I was showing a lot more cleavage than usual and was sporting a pair of white heels that Pam described as 'Fuck me Shoes'. He shook himself.

"Um, what?" Ha! Good I had already thrown him off.

"I forgot all about our plans. I'm sorry Eric but I'm supposed to be at this party." I was practically running from my dorm. "I really feel bad about this. You can come along if you want. I don't know if it's your kind of thing." His eyebrows practically flew off his forehead when I said he could come along if he wanted.

"Alright let's go." He didn't look or sound happy about what had happened. This was going to be an interesting night.

EPOV

I could come along if I wanted to? What the fuck had just happened? All I could think about today was Sookie, and she had forgotten all about our plans? Something was different with her, and I was going to find out what that was tonight.

We walked to an apartment about a block from campus that was crawling with college students and loud music. Sookie was never the girl who went to these kind of things. Something had definitely changed about her. Before I could say anything to her she had dropped my hand like it was on fire and flung herself at a screaming brunette.

"Sookie I can't believe you came! When Pam said you were coming I almost had a heart attack!"

"You know I can't miss one of your parties Amelia!" They both broke out into laughter and headed toward the party. Was I suppose to follow her or go on somewhere else? I saw Sookie stop and turn towards me .

"I almost forgot. Amelia this is my old friend Eric. Eric this is Amelia." OLD FRIEND!?! i couldn't believe this shit. I wasn't going to show her that she had affected me in any way so I walked over and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Amelia."

"And you as well Eric. Now let's go party!" She yelled the last statement and everyone cheered.

They slipped through the crowd ahead of me. I lost them for about ten minutes until out of the corner of my eye I saw that dress swaying in the crowd. I smiled and took a step towards her until I saw a pair of hands go around her waste and Sookie burst out in laughter. I couldn't believe it. The girl was practically having sex right in front of me. I had never been this pissed off before in my life. I grabbed the closest girl to me and tugged her close to where Sookie was. She was all over me in seconds. She ground her hips into mine and I did the same. I looked over to Sookie but she wasn't paying attention. Finally she looked up and smiled at me. She fucking smiled! This girl was under my skin and I didn't think I could ever get her out.

The song ended and one of my personal favorites started. Closer by the Nine Inch Nails was just about every guys favorite song at some point. I walked behind Sookie before she could find some other guy to dance with. I wrapped my hands around her waste and ground my hips into her. I heard her little gasp before she started rolling her hips right back into me. I couldn't control myself very long. I swept her hair off her neck and gave her small bites and kisses. Her hand slid back around my butt and pressed me even harder into her. I couldn't get enough of her. Every time my mouth made contact with her a moan would slip from her mouth. I wanted to taste her more than anything. I turned her around to face me and was surprised when she grabbed my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. My tongue explored every inch of her mouth. the taste of her hit me and I couldn't stop the growl that slipped from my mouth. She broke apart from me when the song ended panting.

"Do you want to stay?" Please god let her say no.

"No." I grabbed her hand and practically ran out of the place.

"Yeah it's really not working." It was worse than last night with that idiot Quinn. I didn't want anyone else with Sookie. "I don't share well at all. I wanted to rip that guys hands off." She just looked up at me stunned.

"So what are you saying Eric?"

"You're it. I don't want to be with anyone else, and I sure as hell son't want you with anyone else." I sounded like a teenage girl, but I didn't give a fuck. I knew what I wanted.

"Like a relationship?" She was going to make me say it.

"Yes Sookie. A relationship." She laughed and clung to my side as we walked towards her door.

"Okay." The girl had me wrapped and we both knew it. "I haven't seen this side of you in along time Northman."

"There's a lot of me that you haven't seen." I said with a smirk. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall. She sucked my earlobe between her teeth, and then her hot little mouth whispered in my mouth.

"Then I shall make it my goal in life to see. Bit of you Mr. Northman." I had never been more turned on in my ducked into her room before I had a chance to breathe. She had shocked the shit of me. I tried to shake myself out of my daze on the way home, but it was no use. I was under her spell and I wouldn't change it for the world.

A/N:So there it was. Did you like the role reversal? Hope so. I know it was short but there will be an update in about five days and I promise it will be longer. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I know I said five days, but it's only a day or two late!! Don't kill me. It's a little longer than the past few so there's something to smile about. Big thank you to ShutterbugMom. I don't know what I would do without your amazing beta skills. Also thank you guys so much for your reviews. They were amazing. Now I'll shut up and let you read.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I do not own them in any way.

When I got home last night Pam was waiting up for me. As I told her what happened her smirk grew, and I couldn't help but smile myself. Last night had changed it all. When we ran into Quinn the other night, Eric had said he didn't want me to be with other people, but last night My Eric resurfaced. The one that just sat there and held me when another guy broke my heart or the one who held my hair back and carried my unconscious self to bed the first time I got drunk. It may not sound romantic, but Eric was there for me while Bill was with another girl or left with his friends. I thought I had lost him over a year ago, but here I was, dangerously close to falling for him all over again. If I hadn't fallen already.

Though I had a blast yesterday, today was going to be hard. Gran had died a year ago today. I tried to put it out of my mind. Pam had been distracting me with little things here and there, but I never completely forgot about it. She was all I ever had, especially after Eric left. She died a month before I graduated. I couldn't help but cry when I looked up in the stands at graduation and no one was there. Not from my family, at least. Gran had passed which only left Jason, and he had been too busy to attend. The only other person I had was Amelia. Eric had never met her, so I wasn't shocked when he didn't recognize her last night. She moved away before the end of our junior year, but we tried to stay in touch. In wasn't until we had found out we were both going to N.Y.U. that we got close again.

So, here I was, sitting in bed feeling sorry for myself, thinking of all the people who had been taken from me or just left. I didn't blame Eric for leaving. I had done the same thing. I was just glad to have him back. He was my rock, my safe place. Gran had loved Eric and vice versa. She had told me over and over to get rid of Bill, that Eric was the one for me. I didn't know if Eric even knew she was gone. I hadn't told him, and he hadn't brought it up yet. Pam left early this morning to give me some space so it would just be Eric and me. I was nervous about being around him, but at the same time I craved him like nothing else.

He wouldn't be over for another hour so I got ready and cleaned up. I was still picking up when he knocked on the door. Like the teenager I unfortunately still was, butterflies swarmed my stomach. I opened the door and got caught in his blue eyes. Just seeing him calmed me almost instantly. All the nervousness just disappeared. A smile spread across my face and I flung myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hung on like my life depended on it. His arms went around me immediately and let out a small chuckle.

"Well, hello to you, too." I let go, and took a step back.

"Sorry. I just... It's been a bad day."

"You don't ever have to apologize for that Sookie. Now, tell me what's wrong." He led me over to my bed and made me sit down beside him.

"I don't really know how to say it, Eric. It's been a year and I still don't believe it." Tears started in my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Eric grabbed my hand again.

"Sookie, you can tell me." I buried my face into his neck and choked it out.

"Gran died a year ago today." His grip on me tightened and I started to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Sook." I could hear the pain in his voice and it broke my heart. I must have somehow cried harder because he started to chant, "It's okay Sookie. You're going to be okay."

I eventually stopped crying and lay down with Eric. I rested my head on his chest while he played with a strand of my hair. I loved how we could just lay around. We were comfortable with each other, content with just being together.

"How did you do it? You lived on your own all that time? What happened with Jason?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jason? Jason can't even take care of himself, let alone another person. Gran left me everything, and that didn't sit well with him, either." Eric's hand had stopped playing with my hair.

"He's your brother Sookie. He should have been there for you. At least you still had him there for graduation," I went still but kept my mouth shut. The last thing I wanted was to get him pissed. "Tell me he watched you graduate, Sookie." It had been taped so he may have watched it. I guess I took too long to answer because Eric went off. "Jesus Christ! He didn't come to your graduation? You didn't have anyone there for you?" He lies back down and fell silent.

"Eric, it's okay, really. It's not a big deal. I have you now. I'm not alone."

"You were there, Sookie. When I walked across that stage, you were the person I looked for. The first person I saw, the only person I saw."

"Whatever, Northman. Please don't think I'm going to fall for that." I couldn't help but laugh, but Eric's voice cut it off.

"You had on a yellow sun dress with white flowers on it, with your hair pulled up. You had a little S charm necklace on, and a smile that could light the world. I saw you, Sookie. You were there, and I wasn't. I left you by yourself."

"Eric, stop! You couldn't have known. You didn't just leave me. You went to college just like me. We weren't even together, Eric. Now, stop." He was being completely ridiculous. I couldn't believe this crap was even coming out of his mouth.

"I meant what I said the other night, Sookie. I never forgot about you, not for one second. I wondered what you were doing, or where you would go to college. I never thought I would see you again. Every time I would see a blonde ponytail bouncing around I would follow it just to see if it was you. It's pathetic, really." His laugh held no humor and it tore at my heart.

"Not as pathetic as me. I didn't date anyone until this June because no matter how hard I tried, they weren't you. Even when I did date this summer, it was beyond pathetic. The only reason I stayed with him for as long as I did was because his eyes reminded me of you."

I can't believe that just came out of my mouth. _Why did I tell him that?_

"So, we're both pathetic losers who never got over their high school crush." We both started cracking up. I love the way his laugh rumbled and vibrated through his chest. I could have laid there forever.

"Thank you, Eric." He had affectively made me forget about Gran dying. He didn't say anything. He just leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"We need to get out of here." Eric was already pulling me out of the bed before I could respond.

"Where are we going?"

"Just out." Eric grabbed our coats and headed out the door.

It was freezing outside so I tucked myself into his side. We just walked around going nowhere in particular. Eric took us to an old park that looked like no one had been there in years. There was a rusted old swing set, and we headed straight for it.

"You know what this makes me think of?" I looked over to see a sweet smile on his face like he was lost in a memory. I wanted to know anything that could make him smile like that.

"What?"

"Do you remember that night you called me at three in the morning. It was when you first stopped hating me."

"I never hated you! But, I don't remember." He looked shocked.

"You did hate me. Don't lie; we both know. I can't believe you don't remember. You had gotten into a fight with Bill and you were just stressed out. Someone gave you my number and..."

"You gave me your number!" I cut him off. "You said if I ever needed to talk or just hang out to call." His sexy smirk crossed his face.

"Looks like someone got their memory back." I couldn't believe I had forgotten about that night. I couldn't believe I had forgotten and he had remembered.

"I can't believe you remembered."

"I can't believe you forgot."

* * * * * * * * *

I had a huge fight with Bill late one night while everyone else in the world was asleep. My grades were slipping and my life was just stressful. I had to get out of my house, but I didn't know where to go. I just drove. I missed being younger when things were just simpler. Your biggest worry was what you were going to be for Halloween. My phone starting going off and I knew who it was. When I pulled it out of my pocket a paper fell out. I grabbed and opened it up to read. Eric. I had forgotten about him giving me his number. He had told me to call him if I wanted to talk or hang out. We had gotten a little closer over the past couple weeks, and I was starting to consider him a close friend.

I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. I almost hung up when I heard him answer.

"Hello?" He sounded like he had just climbed out of a coma.

"Eric? Are you asleep?"

"Sookie? Is that you? What time is it?" Crap! I had called him at three in the morning!

"Crap Eric, I'm sorry. I forgot what time it was. Look, just go back to sleep. I'm sorry."

"No wait! Sookie, it's fine. I told you to call whenever. Do you want to talk or meet somewhere or something?" He was still half asleep.

"Um, nah, it's cool, just go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I didn't want to ruin his night like mine had been ruined.

"Sookie, shut up. Meet me somewhere."

"Do you know where Shreveport Park is?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me there." I hung up before he could ask anything else. I pulled into the park and went straight for the swings. I loved it here when I was a kid. It always seemed so huge. I swung there for about ten minutes before he showed up.

"So, Shreveport Park, huh?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about what it was like to be younger, and this is the place I really wanted to be." He grabbed the swing next to me.

"I miss being a kid. No worries, just life."

"Exactly! I mean, you didn't have drama. You never freaked out about the future. Nothing."

"So what happened?"

"Life."

"Why are you with him, Sookie?" How did he know it was about Bill? Well, it wasn't all about Bill. No one had ever asked me that before, though. I realized I didn't have the answer.

"I don't know." I thought about for a second. "He's the only person besides family that's ever really cared about me. He's all I know, I guess."

"He's not the only person who cares for you, Sookie, and if you ask me he doesn't care for you." He was right but I didn't want to admit it. It got quiet and we both started swinging. I felt like I was five again.

"I bet I can get higher than you."

"You're on, Northman."

We swung our hearts out, and I had never laughed so hard in my life. Eric was fun to be around. He still had that little kid inside of him and I loved it. He definitely beat my height on swinging so I decided to have a jumping contest.

"Okay, Northman, I bet I can jump farther than you."

"No way, Stackhouse. You're going down." Eric jumped about a hundred feet. I had forgotten how long his legs were.

"Come on Stackhouse. Jump!" I was really too high to jump, but no way was I going to look like a coward in front of him. I took a deep breath and jumped. My ankle gave out when I landed, but Eric caught me before I hit the ground. I shivered at the feeling of his hands around my waist.

"Thanks." I managed to squeak out.

"No problem." My eyes met his and I was caught. When I managed to break away I took another big breath.

"I guess I should go home. Thanks again, Eric." He had made me laugh and saved me from a broken nose.

"Any time Sookie." When I got back in my car the clock said five o'clock. I had been out there with him for two hours, but it felt like minutes. I smiled at myself. This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. If I had only known.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Sookie?" Eric's voice had brought me back from my trip down memory lane.

"You caught me." That's the only thing I could think about. Eric took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I'll always be here to catch you, Sook." I rested my forehead against his and he gave me the sweetest kiss I have ever had.

This was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

A/N: There it was! What did you think? Before you kill me for no lemons I shall explain. I'm letting them get to know each other first, but it will not be long before major lemony goodness. Promise lol. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay so I'm a terrible person. I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. No boring excuses just majorly sorry. Second to those who reviewed the last chapter I'm so sorry for not replying. Every time I clicked to review the cp completely shut down. Needless to say I stopped trying. I love you guys. You keep me writing. I love how you have been responding to this story. You're so positive. So as a sorry note for not posting sooner or replying there is a dash of lemon in this chap. Nothing too big but a hint. Hope you guys like it. Huge thanks to ShutterbugMom! Beta of the year!!! All mistakes are mine!!

All Characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

Chapter 7

Last night was a blur. I remember going to the park with Eric, talking about old times. I vaguely remember leaving the park, and then . . . it's just blank. It was pitch black in my room which was weird because it felt like it was morning. I went to get up, and that's when the arm thrown across me registered. Where was I?

I felt around the bed trying to find something familiar, but failed.

"Trashcan's on your left." A sleepy voice mumbled. Eric's sleepy voice. Thank God. Wait, why was I here?

"Eric?"

"Yeah?" He was still half asleep, but I could tell he was coming out of it.

"Why am I here? At your house. In your bed." I was freaking out. I couldn't remember what happened last night, and that was one of the scariest feelings I have ever had.

"You don't remember? Well, I don't know why that surprises me at all. You had a lot to drink."

"I got drunk? How?" I know I sounded stupid, but damn it, I was freaking out. Eric could tell I was scared and pulled me to him. His hand rubbed soothing circles on my back and he kissed my head.

"It's okay, Sookie. I'm here." My breathing slowed down and I nuzzled into his neck. He groaned and I couldn't help but smile against his skin. I still couldn't believe I had slept in the same bed as this beautiful man and not remembered a second of it.

"Even though I'm still a little worried, I like waking up next to you." I mentally slapped myself for saying that aloud. His laughter filled the room and rumbled in his chest causing my body to shake.

"I loved sleeping next to you, though I must admit I wish it was under better circumstances." I could tell he meant it. I wanted to kiss him among other things, but I needed to find out what happened last night before anything else happened. "How about I go fix us some coffee and food, and help refresh your memory?"

_Mind reader! _

"Sounds great." He kissed my head once more and got out of bed. I had no idea how he got to the door without so much as a hesitant step, but he was out the door and making noise in the kitchen in no time.

It was no longer dark in the room thanks to the sunshine spilling in from the open door. I stumbled out of bed and searched for the bathroom. Once there I took a look at myself and almost screamed. The way I looked made Medusa seem like Miss America.

_Wow._

I tried to put myself back together as best as I could, and did the toothbrush finger method. When I finally looked half-way normal, I left the bathroom and was assaulted by wonderful smells. Coffee and omelets!

_Thank the Lord. _

I walked down a hall that looked a little familiar, and ended up in a huge open area. There was a big living room to my right that flowed into a huge kitchen. I glanced around for the door and found it on the other side of the room. Before I turned to go into the kitchen I saw a small table beside the door and was hit with a flash of being pushed into it, two strong hands gripping my waist, a mouth devouring mine, my hands wound into blond hair.

_Oh God._ What had I done last night?

"Sookie? Are you okay?" I turned around to face him, and I must have looked as shocked as I felt. "Shit, what happened?" He came up to me and grasped my face with both hands.

"I.....we....the table." I said pointing towards it. "Did we......" My question died, I couldn't ask him. I didn't feel like I had had sex, but that didn't mean anything. I looked up at him and saw a flash of pain cross his face, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"No, we didn't do anything, Sook. Don't worry." He dropped my face and walked to the kitchen. "Food's getting cold. Come on." What was wrong with him? Had I said something to offend him? I followed him and took a seat.

"Eric what..."

"I'll tell you what happened, just hold on." He cut me off curtly.

"That's not what I was going to ask you." He turned to face me then. "What did I say just then that made you so mad?" He let out a sigh and leaned against the counter.

"Did you really think I would take advantage of you like that, Sookie? I'm not like everyone else. I would never do something like that to you." He paused, but looked like something else was bothering him. "Would you tell me the truth if I asked you something, Sookie?"

"Yes." I wasn't used to seeing Eric unsure like this.

"If we had had sex, would that had been so bad? You looked sick when you thought you had slept with me." I never thought he would have taken it that way. I felt like a terrible person. I got up and crossed the kitchen and made sure he was looking at me when I told him this.

"The only thing that would have been terrible was that I wouldn't have remembered it. I thought I had finally had you, only to never remember what it felt like. I want it to be engraved on my. I've thought about it, Eric, trust me. I think about you . . .it . . . all the time." Eric wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. I couldn't believe I just had that conversation with him. Eric was always so confident and I was always so shy. The tables had definitely turned.

"I think about you all the time, too." His smirk came back. He was back. "If you only knew the things I plan to do to you." I went to pull away from him, but his arms tightened around me. "What's wrong, Stackhouse? You look worried." His smile lit up the room and I rested my chin on his chest so I could look up at him.

"Let's eat." His smirk returned and I smacked his chest. "Food, you pervert! Food! Sheesh." I pulled away from him and we walked to the table.

"What happened last night, Eric?" He sighed.

"What's the last thing you remember from last night?"

"Leaving the park."

"I asked you if you wanted to come over to my place for a little while because you didn't want to go back home. You agreed, and we came here. I asked if you wanted a drink, and you only had two gin and tonics and you were gone. You know you used to be able to hold a lot more before you got drunk. Anyway, you got drunk and passed out on the couch. I carried you to the bedroom and you woke up long enough to change into one of my shirts and shorts and throw up. Which you did plenty of last night, by the way." I couldn't believe what an idiot I had been.

"Wait a minute. Nothing happened between the park and your apartment? We didn't bust in here making out, and you didn't have me pushed up against that table." He quickly looked down not meeting my eyes and shook his head no. "Eric Northman, I know you're lying. Spill!"

"You kissed me in the elevator, and I lost control. We made out all the way up here, and yes, you may have been pinned against a certain table, but that's as far as it got. Your phone rang, and I went to get drinks. How did you know that anyway?"

"Just a random flash." I could feel myself blush. Thinking about Eric with his hands on me like that was still getting me worked up. Subject change was necessary. "Okay, so, I'm starving." I picked up fork and focused on my food.

I had eaten Eric's cooking before, but I had forgotten just how good it was. The omelet practically exploded with flavor in my mouth. I took a sip of juice, and looked up at Eric to tell him how good it was, to find him staring at me.

"What?" He was making me extremely self conscious.

"Nothing." He said, smiling and shaking his head. I went back to my delicious food. Half-way through the omelet, I heard him drop his fork on his plate with a groan.

"Sookie, if you don't quit making those noises, I'm going to take you right here on this table." He growled. I had no idea what he was talking about, but just the image of Eric and me on the table had me wet. God, he still had that effect on me. I had to shake myself from the scene playing out in my head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're moaning, Stackhouse, and at the moment, it's taking everything in me to not ravish you." I did owe him for his teasing in the kitchen. I sat back in my chair throwing my napkin in my plate.

"No-one asked you to behave, Northman. What's stopping you?" He arched a brow at me.

"Careful, Stackhouse. I wouldn't start what I couldn't finish." His smirk reappeared. He was taunting me. Two could play this game.

"From what I hear, you've never had a problem finishing. In fact, I hear you finish pretty fast." His smirk disappeared.

_HA! _

Good, I had gotten to him. Rule number one: Never question Eric Northman's manhood. I got up from the table and walked toward the living room. I never heard him coming. I was suddenly spun around as lips crashed down on mine. His tongue automatically slipped into my mouth, and I couldn't help the moan that slipped from me. I realized I was being pushed back onto the couch. Eric never lost contact with me. His body was laying over mine, but he rested his weight on his arms.

I broke the kiss for some much needed air, but his assault never ended. He simply moved down to my neck and nipped at the sensitive spot above my collarbone. I could hear my breathing accelerate, and I knew I was losing the upper hand.

"What's wrong Stackhouse? You're awfully quiet."

All it took was his cocky comment to fuel my actions. I trailed my hand down his chest to his abdomen. I slipped my hand under his shirt, and ran my nails down his abs. Slowly, I slid my hand down to his bulge. I cupped and stroked him; I heard his intake of air and smiled. His groans were turning me on, but I couldn't get lost in it. I took advantage of his state and rolled us so I was on top of him. With his help, I pulled his shirt off and almost crumbled at the beautiful sight that was in front of me. I kissed his chest and moved down to take one of his nipples into my mouth. I sucked and nibbled making it get hard and tight. Eric's hand slid into my hair pressing me to him.

"Harder.....Bite it harder." I don't know what had gotten into me, but I liked it. I bit harder on his nipple, and he growled. I showed the same attention to the other one and started to kiss a trail down his stomach.

.

"Sookie...." He said, as if he was warning me. I smiled against his skin. I stuck my tongue in his belly button and the man moaned like I had licked something else entirely. I liked being the one who made him make those noises. I came back up to his mouth and kissed him. My tongue explored every inch of his mouth. When he finally broke for air, I moved down to his neck and nipped.

"What's wrong, Northman? You're awfully quiet." I teased. I couldn't help it, he could be so smug sometimes. My plan had been to tease him and walk off, but I found it harder to do now that I had started. I kissed a trail to his ear and sucked his lobe into my mouth. "Cat got your tongue?" I heard a growl and then I was pinned to the couch again. His mouth ate at mine while his hand tugged at my shorts. They were off in no time and his fingers were pushing my panties aside. He slid his finger along my slit.

"What has you so wet, lover? Is that for me?" His thumb grazed across my clit and I jerked and gasped.

"Eric.." I moaned.

"Yes, lover?" He knew what he did to me. I slid my hand into his pants and grabbed him. He sucked in air, and I smiled as I slid my hand down his shaft. He was huge! I couldn't even wrap my hand around him.

"What has you so hard, Eric? Is that for me?" His eyes met mine and I felt that familiar pull to him.

"Only for you, Sookie." He slid a finger into me as he said it, and I arched into him. He slid in a second one, and I cried out. I started moving my hand along him, and was rewarded with a moan.

He thrust his fingers in and out of me at a torturous rate until I thought I was going to die. He thrust them into to me again and this time curled his fingers hitting something amazing. I screamed his name and squeezed him a little. He groaned, and thrust himself into my hand. At the same time he hit that spot again and I came with force.

"Oh God, Eric!" He continued to thrust into my hand as I pumped him. He thrust once more and yelled out my name. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting.

When my breathing calmed, I couldn't help but giggle. "Wow."

"Yeah. Wow." He kissed my forehead and turned where I was tucked into his side. We stayed like that for a long time. My leg started to go numb and I had to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My legs numb, and I need to go home before class starts." Eric pouted, but let me up. I went and got dressed while Eric cleaned up. I returned to find him sitting at the table with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I wanted to ask you something." He looked at me and I nodded for him to continue. "Fall break starts next week, and I was wondering if you would go somewhere with me?"

"Where?" His eyes met mine and refused to release me. I didn't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn't what came out of his mouth.

"Home."

I froze. Home? Why would he want to go back home? That's the last place I wanted to be, and from the look on his face he was well aware of that. I could also see this was something he really wanted.

"Eric, I......it's just that I....there's nothing there for me anymore." He reached for my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"I want to go back home, Sookie, and it's just not home without you. I really want you to go." I rested my head on his shoulder. There were so many people that I never wanted to see again. There were a couple people who I would like to see though, and I could tell he really wanted to go. I don't think he had even been back home since he left. I don't remember hearing that he was back home this summer or even Christmas.

"Okay. I'll go with you." He squeezed me to him and kissed my head.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed and I got up. "I've got to go." He walked me to the door.

"I'll call you after my class." I smiled and nodded. He kissed me bye and I walked back towards my dorm. I still couldn't believe I had agreed to this. I really didn't want to go back home, and I couldn't really think of a good reason why he wanted to. Eric wasn't that close to his family or anyone else for that matter. I guess everyone got a little home sick sometimes. I guess I should let Jason know.

Louisiana, here I come.

A/N: So what did you think? Love, Hate? Please Review. Oh and I am thinking about entering the Cowboy Up contest not positive about it yet, but if you ask in the review I will send an excerpt from it, and you tell me if it grabs you at all. Now stop reading this and review!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay I know I suck! I'm sorry. Here's the truth: I lost my story and everything that went with it! I seriously wrote about 15 different versions of this, but this is the one I'm sticking with. It's nothing major. Just some fluff getting me back into the story. I hope you enjoy it. It's unbeta'd so be prepared for mistakes.

Finally a huge thank you to Northwoman! I really couldn't have gotten back into this story without you. You saved me. Thank you!

EPOV

I woke up this morning and got ready to go meet Pam for breakfast. We had a routine of Mondays and Fridays, but with everything that happened with Sookie I had missed breakfast yesterday.

I was glad to be around Pam again. Even if she went out of her way to piss me off sometimes. I owed my new relationship with Sookie to her really. Pam was the one who persuaded me to come to NYU. It didn't ake too much persuading though. I wanted away from Sookie, and I knew if I went to California or somewhere like that all the tan blonde girls would make me think of her. I almost told her that the day in the coffee shop but changed my mind. How do you tell someone you left because of them?

That's when Pam came in. Pam and I were close once. Most people thought we were twins. Until eighth grade my whole family lived in Sweden. My father and uncle owned a business together there. We spent a lot of time together since our fathers worked together for so long. Then one day they got into a fight. They were both too damn stubborn to work it out, and my father decided it would be good to completely up root his family and move to another country to start Northman Enterprise. To say communication with the rest of my family was forbidden would be a huge understatement.

Pam decided she wanted come here for school, and got in touch with me. She chose NYU, and basically told me that I was going there too. I didn't know if I would get in there, but when I did I knew that's where I was going. I never told anyone where I was going. Not even Sookie. Especially Sookie. I had never been happier to be wrong.

"Just the person I wanted to see." She was always in a good mood. "It's about time you got here Eric." I threw my jacket in the chair next to me and sat down.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" She shot me a death glare before answering me.

"You planned a trip home."

"Yes."

"You are planning on taking Sookie with you." I was already getting bored with this conversation.

"Is this leading to something Pam?"

"Well I guess not. I just thought we were friends. I mean it's been so long since I've seen my aunt and uncle, but whatever." So that's what she was getting at.

"Pamela? Are you wanting to make the trip to Louisiana with us?" I couldn't stop the smile crossing my face. I could only imagine the trouble Pam could stir up back home.

"Wow Eric that's such a good idea. I would love to."

"There's one condition." Her fake little smile flew off her face.

"And that would be?"

"Stay away from your dorm today. All day."

"Are you finally going to get some Eric?"

"Doesn't matter, just stay away."

"I think I liked you better when you were getting laid." I gave her a warning look, but I knew she didn't give a shit.

"But then I think about how much fun it is to see you like this. I always liked Sookie."

"Pam."

"Oh come on Eric, she has her shit on lock down and you know you have the key." I couldn't help but laugh at her remark.

"Are you done now?"

"No where close."

We ate breakfast and talked a little more. Most people thought Pam was just playful, but she was actually a serious person. We had similar personalities. That's why er got along so well.

When we were done eating and talking I told her once more to stay away from her dorm. I planned on being there for a while. I couldn't get Sookie out of my head since our little episode on my couch the other day. I couldn't wait to see her again.

SPOV

I usually cherish the mornings Pam goes to breakfast with Eric. They usually meant a peaceful morning to my self. This morning however, all I could think about was Eric. It felt good to wake up next to him, even if I was freaked out about why I was there. I wanted to see him, and that scared the crap out of me. I didn't want to be one if those clingy, needy girls who don't know what to do without their boyfriends.

I decided what I needed. I hadn't sat down and watched a movie in a while so I put in Gone With the Wind and layed back down. I was really getting cozy when someone knocked on the door. I had no idea who would be here. No body would dare come this early to see Pam, and the only person that would come for me was with Pam. The more I thought about it the more I decided not to answer it. I layed back on the bed and kept watching the movie. Then my phone went off. I grabbed it and saw a text from Eric.

_I know you're in there Stackhouse. I can hear the TV. Open the door._

It was Eric at the door! I almost leapt out of bed and sprinted to the door, but then I felt like playing with him a little bit. Not to mention it would show him how crazy I was starting to be about him.

_And if I don't?_

It didn't take long for him to text back.

_Then I will use the key that Pam gave me_.

Crap! I jumped up and opened the door to see my hot viking. He had the most adorable smile on his face and I couldn't help but laugh. I launched myself at him. Jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist while my hands found the back of his neck. His laughter filled the hall and made me smile even more.

"Well it's good to see you too Lover." I kissed his jaw not feeling embarrassed about my actions one bit. "Not that I mind but what spurred this on?" He walked us into my dorm, shutting the door with his foot since his hands were occupied with my butt. I kissed his neck before answering him.

"I guess I just missed you." There was no guess about it. I had seen him a little over twenty four hours ago and I already missed him.

"You guess?" I didn't have to look up to know he was smirking. I traced a finger across his chest and leaned up to his ear. I pulled his lobe between my teeth licked it before whispering.

"I missed you like crazy Eric." He groaned and gripped me tighter. I knew he was about to attack me, and I really just wanted to get cozy again. I loosened my legs from his waist and stood up before he could stop me.

"Where are you going?" He whined. Yes, Eric Northman whined! He was too cute for his own good.

"To lay in bed and watch a movie with my. . ." I didn't know what I should call him. Boyfriend sounded so dumb. "With you." I smiled and pulled him into my cozy little spot. When he got situated I pressed play.

"Don't think I didn't catch that just a minute ago." Damn.

"I'm sorry Eric I just don't know what to call you. I know what I feel for you and I know we are together, but boyfriend just sounds like I'm in middle school." He laughed and tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Hmm, you are quite right Lover." A smile slid across his beautiful face. "You should probably come up with something before we go back home." I couldn't help the groan that slid from my mouth. I tried my best not to think about that. It was not on the top of my list of things to do.

"Just watch the movie Eric." I felt his warm breath on my ear and it sent shivers down my body.

"I've seen the movie Sookie." He was suddenly above me, his weight resting on his hands on each side of my shoulders. His mouth was back at my ear. "I'll tell you how it ends." His lips crashed down on mine, but it didn't make me forget about earlier. Well not completely. I kissed him back, but it wasn't with usual fervor.

He pulled back with a sigh leaning his forehead against mine.

"What's wrong Sook?" I didn't think he would notice. There was no need telling him about my worries on going home. It's what he wanted, and I wouldn't be the one to ruin it for him.

"Nothing. Everythigns fine." I lifted my face to his and kissed him. It didn't last long though, Eric broke our kiss and nuzzled my neck.

"Tell me." His breath against my skin made me squirm. "And don't say nothing."

"Eric. . . it's not important. Really." His teeth grazed my skin.

"Please don't major in drama." I giggled and tried to push him off me, but he wouldn't budge. I sighed in defeat. "I was just thinking about our trip. That's it. See not a big deal. Now let me up." He kissed the edge of my jaw and trailed to my bottom lip.

"You don't want to go home." I was about to reply but his lips cut me off with a short kiss. "It wasn't a question. Just an obvious fact." I gave him what most would consider a death glare, but before I could say anything he stopped me again. This time his finger trailed down to my breast while his nose trailed down to my collar bone.

"Why exactly is that?" He nipped at my collar bone and I lost all thought. He knew all the things that drove me crazy. I was about five second from jumping him.

"Lover?" Oh right he asked me something. Crap. What did he ask me. . . .oh right. Home.

"I. . um..Those people just hate me, and I was alone. It's not just not home to me." His hand cupped my breast and his mouth moved to the other side of my neck. Good Lord what was he doing?

"You won't be alone. You'll have me. I won't let anything happen." True, but there was also the two other. .His lips cut off my train of thought. His tongue licked my lips asking for entrance. Thry parted and his tongue and taste flooded my mouth. He was intoxicating. I broke for air and he just moved back to my ear. I wanted him like nothing else.

"Is anything bothering you about the trip?" His tongue flicked my earlobe. I couldn't think of a damn thing, and I also couldn't talk so I just opted for shaking my head no.

"Good. It'll be fun." He rolled over on his back and tucked me into him. He had the biggest smirk on his face. The man had played me! And it worked! I couldn't think of one good reason not to go with him.

"I'll get you back." he gripped me closer to him and I snuggled in closer. "Maybe later."

"Sookie?"

"Hmm?"

"I was being serious. I'll never let anything happen to you Sookie. I'll be here. Always."

"I know." I couldn't imagine my life without him anymore. I don't know how I survived last year, but I knew if he left me again it would kill me.

"I'm never going to let you go again Eric."

"I'm never going to leave you again." He pressed his lips to mine for a short simple kiss. I loved this side of Eric. With me he was loving and caring. He made it so easy for me to fall for him. I had already fallen. Hard. I just didn't want to admit it. Not to myself or anyone else, but I had a feeling he knew. I had a feeling everyone knew. Before we left there was something I wanted. If I was going home to all those people I wanted everything official. No questions or insecurities, just us.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Were going home."

"I know." I didn't have to look up to know he was smiling.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking about the things I was going to do with Eric before we left. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

A/N: I know nothing really happening. Sorry! Anyway tell me what you think! Also check out my Cowboy up entry. Stackhouse Ranch. Thanks!

.net/s/5511562/1/Stackhouse_Ranch


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yay new chapter!! Finally!! First, To everyone who reviewed last chapter: Thank you! I'm sorry that I didn't get to reply. Some of you it still won't let me reply, but I can now PM once again so expect one! Sorry it took me longer t than I planned to get this one out. Don't kill me! The next one will be out shortly because I'm almost done with it! This chapter is all EPOV because next chap will be all SPOV. Long high school drama flashback in here. Bare with me! This chap had to be written so we could get to the exciting next chapter!! Anywho here it is.

All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. I unfortunately do not own them in any way.

EPOV

I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and smiled. I knew she was nervous about going back home, and if today wasn't just a freak breakdown I was willing to bet the poor girl hadn't slept much the past couple days. I knew I had made her feel a little bit better about going home, but I didn't know how long that would last. I wanted her to be happy when we got there. I wanted her to be the happiest she had ever been. I wanted to show everyone of them how wrong they were about me. Especially my father.

My parents had always liked Sookie. My mother wanted me to marry her the first day she met her. It wasn't that my father didn't want me to be with Sookie, it was more so that he didn't think I would ever deserve her or that a girl like that would want to be with me.

I used to mean the world to him. A smile used to light up his face when he spoke of me. I was my father's first and only son. I was going to take over the great Northman Enterprise. I was going to get married and have a family to pass down the business. Then I started to grow up. I decided I wanted to own my own business. As I got older my reputation only grew, and it became obvious I wouldn't be the type to settle down and have a family. He all but disowned me. I was a failure. He couldn't understand why I would want to do anything else other than run the business he built and not do a thing of my own.

When Sookie came along my mother was delighted. She could see how I felt about her and was thrilled that she was a good girl. My father laughed. I still remember the long drama filled day she first came over.

~o~o***o~o~

Sookie and I had been friends for awhile. I spent a lot of time at her house and got to know and love her Gran. I loved going to her house. Especially when she told Bill he couldn't come over because she was studying, but I wanted her to meet my family. I wanted her in my house.

Sookie rode to school with me that day. We were going to my house right after school so there was no point in two people driving. And I wanted everyone to see us together. Pissing Bill off was just a bonus.

School seemed to drag by that day. When I saw Sookie in chemistry she looked pissed. Bill had made a scene in front of everyone about us riding together to and from school. To be honest if I was the one with Sookie I would be pissed too, but if I was with her she would never need to be with another man to begin with. I made her laugh and forget about Bill.

I sat through the rest of the day impatient. I wanted to be with Sookie. She consumed my thoughts. She turned me into someone I didn't know. Something inside me that I didn't know was there clicked on when she was around. I mean if any other girl would have called me in the middle of the night to go sit at a playground I would have yelled at them and hung up. Not Sookie. Something tells me that she could have asked me to go cliff diving into rocks and I would.

Finally when the bell rang I made my way to my car. I was leaning against it waiting for Soookie to come out for a few minutes. I was about to go see if Bill had talked her out of coming over when I saw her walk out of the school. She looked up and her face lit up in a smile. I couldn't help but to do the same. Did this girl know how much I wanted her? How much I needed her? I knew I wasn't good enough for her, but what if I could make her happy? What if I was actually what she needed too?

"Fancy meeting you here Northman." Her voice broke me from my thoughts.

"You wouldn't be needing a ride by chance would you Stackhouse?" Her cute little giggle made me smile even more. I could feel people's stares, and I loved it. I wanted them to see how perfect we looked together. We climbed in and pulled out of the school. My stereo was still blaring from this morning.

"I sat through this crap on the way here, but now we need sunshine." She reached over and changed one of my favorite songs to some pop crap.

"What are you doing?! You don't just change a man's radio from one of the best bands ever to some poppy Back Street Faggot middle school music! Do you even know who that was? Do you have no respect for the nineties?"

"This is not the Back Street Boys Eric, it's Justin Timberlake. Obviously I don't know who that other 'Oh God my life is so bad I want to die' band that was because I changed it, and I changed a boy's station, not a man's." I loved it when she called me by my first name though usually it meant I had irritated her, but how could she question my man hood?

"First of all Bush doesn't sing ''Oh God My Life is so Bad I Want to Die Music"." I couldn't help throwing it in. "I love Bush." Her face turned red and I smiled. " Second, I'm going to let the question of my man hood slide for now. Though if you are a visual learner I would be more than happy to argue my case." Her face turned even more red. She was adorable.

"I think I'll pass Northman."

The rest of our ride was quiet for the most part. I couldn't help glancing over at her every couple minutes. I felt a pull to her every time she was near me. I couldn't really describe it, but it was strong. Like I had to be closer. I heard her sudden gasp and realized I was pulling into my drive way.

"Eric your house is beautiful! Wow."

"Thank you." I didn't really know what to say. It did please me though that she liked my house. Maybe she would come over more often.

"Do you want to see the rest of it?" We were sitting in my car, her just staring at the house. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, Sorry. It's just so beautiful." We got out and I took her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Come on." When we got inside she let out another wow. My mom was in the kitchen when she heard us.

"Eric is that you?" I pulled Sookie's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"She'll hunt us down until she meets you." She swatted my arm and laughed. I pushed open the door and almost ran over my mom.

"In a hurry?" When she turned and noticed that my hand was attached to Sookie's her face lit up. "You must be Sookie! I've heard so much about you! I'm so glad to meet you." She pulled her into a hug, breaking my connection with Sookie. She only hesitated for a second and then wrapped her arms around my mother.

"It's so good to meet you Mrs. Northman." Mom's face was still smiling when they pulled apart. "I feel like I already know you. Eric's told me so much about you."

"Only good things I hope." She looked up at me giving me her best parent look, and then laughed.

"All good." They both laughed. I was glad she liked Sookie already. I knew she would, but I also knew that she was elated that I liked a good girl. And that I liked her enough to introduce them. Even if she wasn't mine.

"Well I'll let you two get to your studies. It was a pleasure meeting you Sookie. You will stay for dinner won't you?" We hadn't discussed her staying but I thought it was a given. Obviously from her uncomfortable shifting she hadn't planned on staying. Mom stepped in before I could speak up. "It's the least we owe you. You have been feeding Eric at least twice a week here lately."

"Thank you Mrs. Northman. I would love to."

"Good. It's settled then." She walked to the door and paused. "Your father will be home shortly Eric." I internally groaned.

"What's that look about?" She would find out soon enough.

"Nothing. I'll get us some snacks." Sookie walked to the table not pushing the subject. I wasn't really looking forward to my father coming home. He would have something negative to say about me no matter what we were talking about. I would be damned though if he treated Sookie

like that. She was too good for that.

I was a year ahead of Sookie so I knew some of the work she was doing now. I helped her with any questions she had. The only thing she really ever questioned was chemistry. I was basically her teacher since Ms. Pelt never taught anything. Her idea of teaching was handing us a paper

and sending us to the lab.

"How do you know this crap?" I couldn't help but laugh at her confused face.

"I just like it." I had asked her the same thing about history. She could tell you anything you wanted to know about any person, any war, and anything else history. We closed our books done with studying.

"So this is probably the last time we hang out for awhile." She wouldn't look at me. Her eyes glued to the pencil she was playing with. She didn't sound happy about this. She almost seemed sad.

"Why?" I was pissed, but I kept my voice calm.

"I haven't spent time with Bill very often, and he's not thrilled about that."

"It doesn't seem to bother you." I pointed out. She just shrugged.

"We spent too much time together before. I needed a break." I couldn't keep calm anymore.

"And I'm that break?" Her head jerked up at my tone. Her eyes met mine and she shook her head reaching for my hand, but I pulled it away.

"You're my friend Eric! My best friend. Not just some break. Don't ever think that." I didn't say anything. I wanted this girl in every way and she looked at me as a friend. I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

"Eric?" I looked up at her. "Let's just forget this okay? I just didn't want you to think I was mad at you or anything when I couldn't do anything."

"Are you not allowed to hang out with your friends? There's not a problem when you're with Tara." I knew that wasn't the same thing, but I didn't give a shit.

"You're not Tara." Her face melted. A struggle was going on inside her. An emotion I had never seen crossed her face and she looked at me. "You're different. . . . Eric I think I'm. . . "

"Eric." My father interrupted. Damn him! What was she about to so say? "Your mother said you had a guest." He turned towards Sookie.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie this is my Father." She stood and held her hand out to him.

"It is nice to meet you Sookie." He said taking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Northman." I stood up and gathered our things.

"We were just headed to the living room." I held the door open and Sookie walked out.

"I would like a word with you first Eric." I showed Sookie to the living room and layed our things down. I wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"I'll be back in a minute." I went back into the kitchen and braced myself for what was to come.

"She's a nice girl, Eric." Not what I was expecting.

"Yes she is."

"You like her."

"What's this about?" His face went cold.

"A girl like that will never be with you. You know this. I know this. Don't ruin another family with the mention of your name." There was the Stellan Northman that I knew so well.

"My name is not shameful to everyone else. It was not so long ago that you smiled at the mention of me." I walked out of the kitchen before he could say something negative. I walked into the living room and sat next to Sookie.

"Are you okay?" I looked at her and all my anger fell away.

"I'm fine. How about some TV?"

"He doesn't want me here does he? It's fine I can go home." She smiled at me but I could tell it hurt her. It bothered her to know someone didn't like her.

"Sookie, no. Everyone likes you. Nothing's wrong." I felt like I had just introduced Sookie as my girlfriend. We were just friends. That's it. No more fantasies.

We watched TV and walked around outside until dinner was ready. I was looking forward to dinner until I had the chat with my father. I hated him so much, but I ached for his approval. I would never get it.

Usually dinner was quiet. Mom would ask me about my day, and I told her a cliff-noted version of it. That was as far as the conversations went these days. She used to try to get him to talk to me, but that failed quickly. So to say when he started a conversation at dinner that I was surprised would be an understatement.

"So Sookie do you have any plans for college?" Food almost fell out my mouth, and mom dropped her fork on her plate. We quickly recovered while Sookie answered.

"Well, Sir I still have one more year in high school, but after that I plan to go to college. Some where near here most likely."

"Oh, so you'll still be here when Eric goes to where ever he plans to go?"

"Yes Sir."

"What do you plan on majoring in?"

"Well I have always liked writing, but I don't know if I want to be an author or be a history teacher."

"You seem to have a very good head on your shoulders Sookie. Very smart. Eric could learn from you." I dropped my head knowing the awkward silence would soon follow, but I was surprised.

"Oh no Mr. Northman. Eric is very smart. I would be failing some of my classes if it were not for him." I looked up to Sookie smiling at me.

"There is a difference in being book smart, and being smart with common sense Ms. Stackhouse." He was about to be a real dick I could feel it. He thought he had ended that conversation. Hell everyone thought so, but she surprised us all again.

"Well, then it is good that he has both Mr. Northman." His face turned cold.

"If your father wanted to pass down his business to you, a business worth millions, and you turned it down would you consider that smart. People work their whole lives for a career like that." Her face was sad for just a second, but then she shrugged it off.

"Well it depends. What if I wanted to do something else? What if I didn't want to be handed everything in life? Maybe I wanted to make a name for myself. People shouldn't judge me without listening to me first. If you shun me for something without getting all your facts you're not worth my time in the first place." I couldn't breathe. Did she just tell him that? I knew she had hit something in him because his voice turned deadly.

"You don't know him like you think you do."

"The same could be said for you." I laughed. I couldn't help it. I was shocked as shit. This beautiful, sweet girl was standing up for me to my father. Mom was smiling.

"It seems you have met your match Stellan. Now leave the girl alone before she decides to never come here again." Sookie had gotten to him. No one but myself noticed it.

The rest of dinner went by with some conversation with mom. Not another word came from his end of the table. She said goodbye to my parents and promised mom she would be back soon. We started down the drive way and I couldn't hold it together anymore. I laughed so hard I was crying.

"You just shocked the shit out of him!" She started laughing too.

"I'm pretty sure he hates me. I don't even know where that came from. I can't believe I said that!"

"Neither can he." Our laughter settled and the car grew quiet.

"Eric, is that how he is with you all the time?"

"No." She looked relieved. "He usually doesn't talk to me at all."

"I'm sorry Eric. It's not any of my business." i looked over at her and saw how sad she looked. Damn it. I didn't want her to feel sorry for me. I didn't want her to be sad either.

"Sook it's fine. Every family has it's problems." I smiled the best smile I could, but she saw through it.

"No it's not fine! You can lie to everyone including yourself, but can't lie to me. He has practically disowned you because you want to do something different than him. You're a good person and he tries to make you less." I was a good person? Was she insane? It wasn't so long ago that all I wanted from her was a good fuck.

"He was right about one thing."

"And that was?"

"You don't know me Sookie." She let out a sigh.

"Eric I do know you. You put on an act with everyone else. I've seen it. You laugh and smile, but it's not real. You hit on every girl, and they all fall for you, but that's not you. It's just what people expect of you. I've seen your real smile. I've heard your real laugh. I've seen the Eric that has to sit through dinner listening to how much of a failure he is but can still hold his head up high. I've seen you Eric. You're going to be someone everybody else wants to be." I didn't know what to say. We pulled into her driveway and sat there. She didn't live in a big house with rich parents. She didn't have all this money to go to college where ever she pleased. All she had was Gran, and she was happy.

My father was right. I didn't deserve this girl, and if I wasn't careful I would ruin everything good and pure about her.

"Thank you Sookie." She smiled and got of the car. I pulled out watching the girl I would always want, but would never have. I could be her friend. Nothing else.

~o~o***o~o~

Boy was I wrong. I don't think I ever knew how much of an idiot I was. How I ever thought I could just be friends with Sookie Stackhouse was beyond me. I looked down and met a pair of blue eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" Her smile lit up the room.

"A hot blond." She laughed and smacked my chest. There was something different. I don't know what it was. A look in her eye or something. I wasn't sure.

"Eric I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay.''

"Wait what time is it?" She glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed. "My class starts in fifteen minutes! Why did I fall asleep in the first place? Good Lord!"

"Sookie it's okay."

"No I have to go. Pam is usually back by now. Where did she go?" Shit! I had gotten distracted and forgot to tell her about Pam.

"I needed to talk to you about that."

"Crap I needed to talk to you too. Okay what did you need to tell me?" Might as well just tell her now.

"I told Pam she could go with us on break if she left us alone today and didn't come here." I prepared myself for the wrath. I knew she would be pissed.

"Pam's coming with us?" She sounded excited. I looked up and nodded.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? She's your family and one of my best friends, but she doesn't need to stay away from here. Tell her she can come back. "

"Why would I do that?" What was she trying to say? She didn't want to be alone with me?

"Because we're not going to be here."

"Sookie you only have one class today. We'll have time to be alone."

"Yes I know that Eric, but we're not staying here. We're going to your place. That is if you don't mind me staying the night?" Sookie wanted to spend the night at my apartment? I sure as hell didn't mind, but I was curious.

"I don't mind at all. It's the why I'm curious about." Part of me was telling me she just wanted to spend the evening with her boyfriend, but the other part was screaming that she had something up her sleeve.

"You'll find out. Now come on." We left her dorm and started towards her class.

"What aren't you telling me Stackhouse?" I pulled her close to me as we walked towards her class.

"I told you you'd find out." She smiled at me. She was killing me now. I was not a patient person. We were at her building, and I wanted to know. I pulled her with me against the wall.

"Lover, I am extremely curious." I pressed my lips under her ear.

"You don't play fair Eric."

"Okay. I'll settle for a hint."

"Eric Northman! I'm going to be late. You're just going to have to wait." She tried to slip away but my grip was firm.

"A hint and you can leave." Her eyes narrowed, but then she smiled.

"Okay Eric fine. After I tell you though you'll be all alone with only that thought running through your head." Now I was really curious.

"That's fine with me. Now why did you not want to stay at your dorm tonight?"

"Because I didn't want the whole residential building to hear what we are going to be doing tonight." I was smiling when she first started. Now I was pretty sure my mouth had hit the ground. I couldn't get my brain to function. Her smile grew as she slipped from my grasp and went to the door. She looked back at me with a smirk on her face.

"Bye Eric." She waved and went inside.

I didn't know what she was going to say, but I wasn't expecting that. I figured that I was going to have to wait a longer with Sookie. I thought I was going to have to take it slower with her because of Bill. I sure as hell didn't think she would be the one to initiate anything. I couldn't help but smile. She was right. Having sex with Sookie was the only thing I could think about.

I was a few short hours away from doing something I've dreamed about for years.

A/N: So? What did you think of poor Eric's father? Anyone had to deal with a parent like that? I hope not! Anyway I'm pretty sure you will like the next chapter if you don't feel free to hate me! Please Review!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well you can say it...FINALLY! The only thing I really have to say is thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! It's amazing how understanding you all are! Also a huge thank you to Northwoman! I'm exaggerating when I say this story would non longer be if not for her. She is now my amazing Beta, and I couldn't be more thrilled. Now, that said, all errors are mine. I decided to be difficult and add an EPOV to this at the last minute so that part is not beta'd. So disregard the errors please! Now get to reading the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All belong to CH!

**EPOV**

I was a few short hours away from doing something I've dreamed about for years.

Shit...I was just a few hours away. I needed to get things done. I needed to get things for tonight! Damn it why was I starting to feel so nervous?

_You are Eric Fucking Northman! You do not get nervous. You fuck like a God. Now pull your shit together Northman!_

I repeated that a few times. Getting back in touch with my true self. I had no idea why I had been so nervous about being with Sookie. I had slept with plenty of women. Nothing new.

_Because it's not other women. It's Sookie._

I didn't know what part of me to listen to. I didn't like feeling nervous. I didn't like feeling. But there was that part of me, a big part of me, that knew it was too late. I wasn't Eric Northman anymore. Well I wasn't New York Eric Northman anymore. Being with Sookie had made me want things I had never wanted before. For once I wanted to be with someone. I wanted to make love to her and wake up with her in my arms the next morning. I wanted to come home to her from a long day at work. I wanted to see her playing in the back yard with my son. I wanted her with me always. It didn't really even scare as much as it should that I wanted these things with her. I could only think about how lucky I was to have this second chance with her. A second chance at happiness.

I walked to my nightstand and open the top drawer looking for my book. I couldn't help but laugh at the massive amount of condoms I had. I definitely wouldn't be needing to make a condom stop on the way to Sookie's. I took the black book from the drawer and walked to the kitchen. There had to be over a hundred numbers, along with at least one picture for every number. Jesus. I had really become someone I didn't even know anymore. What kind of person has a book with over a hundred women they've slept with along with a picture so they could remember them. The sad part was that this wasn't even almost all the women. Though I hadn't slept with everyone of them it was still a larger percent that I had slept with than those I hadn't. This wasn't me anymore. I had Sookie and the rest of that shit was behind me. I was going to burn this fucking book and never think of it again. New slate.

I looked at the clock and almost panicked. Sookie was about to get out of class, and I hadn't done shit to prepare for the night. There wasn't anything I could do now. I got my coat and headed for the door. I was going to meet her outside her class, but seeing how I was already running late, I would probably miss her.

I got to her dorm before her. I knew she wouldn't be too much longer so I just perched myself against the building. Not five minutes later I saw her walking towards me. Her eyes finally noticed me leaning against the wall and she stopped walking for a second but quickly recovered. What was up with her? Where had seductive Sookie gone? She smiled quickly at me and walked past me into the building. She didn't speak until she unlocked her door.

"I just need to get a few things before we go."

"That's fine Sook, no rush." I pulled her to me and kissed her hair. Her hands pressed against my chest and she squirmed away, busying herself with packing. Seductive Sookie was definitely gone, and there was definitely something wrong with the Sookie standing in front of me.

She finished packing and we headed towards my apartment. We didn't really talk on the way there, and I was starting to feel nervous all over again. She would randomly squeeze my hand and smile at me. I knew something was wrong and I was about to ask her when we were walking inside, but she stopped walking completely, almost slinging me backwards. She was frozen, standing outside my door.

"Sookie?"

**SPOV**

"Sookie are you alright?"

"Sookie?"

"Huh? Yeah...Yeah I'm great!" Shit. How long had I been standing there just staring at his apartment? How long had he been saying my name?

After class Eric met me at my dorm so I could pack some things before we headed to his apartment. I wish I could say smooth, seductive Sookie stuck around, but somewhere between walking into class and seeing Eric leaning against the wall outside my dorm I had lost my nerve. I know I told Eric that he would be alone with only the thought of us, but I barely made it through class. I thought listening to a lecture would take my mind away from Eric. I was completely wrong. All I could think about was being with him, and I wanted it more than anything.

Now I was standing there like an idiot in his doorway. What was wrong with me? I don't know if it was how much like a dream this all felt like or that my body couldn't keep up with my mind, but I was glued to the floor.

"Are you planning on actually coming inside?" He was grinning but I could also tell he thought I was about to turn around and sprint. I was ruining everything because I was being a dumb ass. His face turned into a sad smile and he walked over to take my hand leading me into the apartment. "Sookie we don't have to do anything. We can just spend the night together. No pressure. Honest." Dear God how did I deserve this man? It was my idea to have sex and now he was making it seem like it was his fault I was acting like this! What the fuck is wrong with me?

"No!" I needed to fix this fast! "Eric I don't have second thoughts. I promise." I tried smiling at him.

"Sookie, you didn't even come inside until I pulled you with me."

"It's not because I don't want this." I said motioning at the two of us. "It was just a little much at first thinking about what all we've been through, that's all." I squeezed his hand letting him know I was serious. "I want this Eric. I want you." I genuinely smiled this time at him, and he smiled back.

"Does it feel like a dream to you?" I laughed at how on target he was with my feelings.

"I'll have a bruise if I pinch myself one more time."

He pulled me to him and shook us both with his laughter. I loved the sound of his laugh. I loved it when he was happy.

"I feel like I have to always be touching you, just to make sure you're really here with me."

I cupped his beautiful face with my hand and stared into his eyes."I'll always be here Eric. As long as you want me by your side, I'm here."

"I hope you packed all your things because that's going to be a long time."

"I've got everything I need." He smiled but I could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"Sookie we don't have to do this tonight, It's not..." I pressed my mouth to his before he could finish his stupid sentence. There wasn't a thing that could stop me from sharing this night with him. It may be hard for most people to understand our relationship. It may seem a little quick for some, but I have loved Eric for years. He's always been the one. We may not have been together very long but he's always been with me. I didn't know how much I loved him until that night I had to walk away from him, and the year after that the thought of him was the only thing that kept me going. After what I had been through with Bill and then Gran...I couldn't even think of that now. I hadn't thought of it in over a year and I wouldn't think of it now. Eric had always been my safe harbor, my rock, and it was time to show him how much he meant to me.

The slide of his tongue entering my mouth and his taste flooding me once again, brought me back to the moment. My body pressed into his and I felt the bulge poking into my stomach. I shuddered and tangled my hand into his hair while my other hand slid to his zipper. I managed to get it undone before Eric was on top of me. His mouth trailed down my face to my throat. I didn't even try to stop the moan that came from my mouth.

I pulled Eric's face back to mine and our eyes locked. I could see everything in his eyes and it turned me on even more. I was so lucky to have him. Eric peeled himself off me suddenly and stood up. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he extended his hand to me. I grabbed it and he lead me to the bedroom. His hands found my face and pulled me into the most loving kiss I've ever had. He leaned his forehead against mine after we broke for air.

"This is what you want?"

"More than anything. Now shut up and make love to me." I felt him smile against my skin. His hands roamed down to the hem of my shirt pulling it up and over my head. His mouth found mine again as I went for his shirt. He broke away to help me get it off him. I couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. I was in such a lustful haze I didn't even register him touching me again until I was kicking off my pants.

My body took over my brain and decided it had to be touching Eric. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled my legs up around his waist. My mouth attacked his, our tongues battling for dominance. I felt him walking us toward the bed and clung tighter to him as he laid us down. His mouth left mine and trailed down my body taking my bra with him. He trailed his tongue to the skin right above my panties and looked up at me with eyes clouded with nothing but lust. I felt his lips on me then. The thin fabric of my panties the only thing separating his mouth from my flesh. I lifted my hips and he slid them off of me. As much as I loved his touch and the feel of his tongue on me, I needed him in me. I needed it more than air. He looked confused when I pulled him back up my body.

"I need to feel you in me, and you are wearing way too many clothes for that." He laughed and got up with a wicked smile. He slowly, teasingly stripped off his pants, throwing them at me. I couldn't help but laugh at him, that didn't last long though because Eric had quickly gotten out of his boxers and all six feet and five inches of his glorious bare skin was in front of me.

I crooked my finger at him, and he was on me in a flash. The feeling of every inch of his skin on mine was like nothing else in the world. I felt him position himself at my entrance and took in a deep breath, preparing myself for him. A look of panic crossed his face and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Pill." He instantly looked relieved, but there was still question in his eyes. I simply nodded, and he intertwined our fingers as he pushed into me. I moaned his name as he filled me. Eric groaned and went still for a moment. He finally opened his eyes and locked with mine and crushed his mouth to mine, pulling almost completely out before pushing back in.

The feel of him inside me was like nothing else in the world. I couldn't remember a good reason for waiting this long now. His mouth moved from mine, sucking and marking my neck. His hand cupped my breast, pulling my nipple into his mouth, and I couldn't resist the urge to lock my fingers in his hair and pull him closer to me.

"You're so fucking beautiful Sookie." He drove into me harder, and I couldn't stop from shouting his name.

"Eric...Oh god...I love you."

It didn't slip by me that he didn't say it back, but his thrust came faster, hitting something in me that had never been hit before, I just couldn't form a complete thought well enough to worry about it. I heard myself scream his name again between his groans. His hands released mine and they found their way to his glorious butt, pulling him deeper into me. I felt myself getting closer as he slid in and out, hitting my spot over and over. I moved my mouth from his and kissed his neck. He thrust harder and I came biting his neck to try to muffle screams. He growled my name and came right after me, thrusting a few more times.

He lay there on top of me, resting his weight on his arms. His eyes were holding me hostage. I couldn't move, think, or blink. He was looking so deep into my eyes, almost as if he was looking for an answer to something.

"Sookie, I..." He trailed off looking confused. I was trying to think of something that may have happened when it hit me. _Shit! _I never should have said that I loved him. Of course I loved him, but it was way too soon for me to say that to him.

"Eric I think I know what this is about, and I don't expect you to -" Eric looked pissed when he cut me off.

"Sookie, I love you more than anything or anyone in my life. I have for three years. You're everything I've always wanted but never knew I could have. I don't deserve you Sookie." Tears had been streaming from my eyes since the beginning of his confession. By the end I was crying harder and shaking my head.

"You're so wrong Eric. I don't deserve you. You were always there for me while I was out there screwing everything up. You deserve so much better than me. I don't have much to offer, but you will always have my heart. I love you more than I ever thought possible." I didn't even know if he could understand me from all the crying, but I hoped he did.

"That's more than I could ever ask for," He whispered and lightly kissed me. "Why are you crying?"

_Why was I crying?_

"I have no idea!" We both started laughing and then suddenly stopped. The jostle of our laughter made the realization that we were still connected very apparent, and the feel of him growing inside me let me know I had Eric's full attention. I lifted an eyebrow teasing him. He shrugged.

"I can't help how much I want you."

My reply was to grind into him. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. I took advantage of his position and pushed him over so I was on top. His face was comical, eyebrows almost on his scalp, mouth slightly open with shock. I shrugged with a smirk on my face.

"I can't help how much I want you Northman." His growl started a fire in me. I raised up so his tip was barely in, teasing him, I slowly slid back down. I groaned at the sensation of him filling me even more. His hands moved to my breasts, massaging them, and pushing up to take them in his mouth. I slowly moved back off of him and deliberately slid back down him again. I repeated it until Eric lay back and moved his hands to my hips, slamming me back down on him. He took over from there, moving me at an incredible pace.

A few more thrusts and we came together. Both panting, I rolled off him trying to catch my breath. I had never experienced anything like this. Everything was new with Eric.

"I told you I would see every bit of you."

He laughed pulling me to him, and I rested my head on his rising chest. I couldn't think of a better place to be. I was already about to be dead to the world when he kissed my hair.

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse."

A/N: So what do you think? Eric and Sookie are official now. Though truthfully my plan was for them to wait until they went back home to seal the deal, but I just couldn't do it. I do feel like I should warn you seeing how some of you hate angst...I like a little angst through a story. I don't have fun writing chapter and chapter of all is well, the world is perfect. I like stories to feel like what going on could really happen. So there will be angst in the chapters ahead. Not every single chapter or anything. Just think of it as a little turbulence. ;) Okay shutting up now. Please Review!


	11. Author Note

I despise getting these updates when I'm into a story, but I just wanted to let everyone know a few things.

I'm a terrible person! I'm sorry I haven't updated in... well forever but I do plan on updating soon. College is rough and life is rougher! No excuses it's just the way it is. I have no idea how people work, go to school, and even have time for a diary let alone a story. I'm working on mastering this though!

I have read all reviews and PMs that have been sent. If I have not responded to one of yours it's not because I don't read them or that I don't care what you have to say, I value everyone's thoughts and ideas!

If you do not like my story or think my writing is terrible I don't mind you telling me, but do not send me PMs that are a page long telling me that I am "the definition of shit" to quote one of my favorites. If you don't like it don't read it. I'm a very nice and easy going person but it can mess a lot of people's thoughts up when you say these things, and some people do like this story so don't mess it up for them. So please keep your bashing to at least 50 words. I know there are a lot of you who don't like me or my writing. I understand! Now move on to a story you like!

I'm working on getting a new chapter up soon! Thank you guys for your support!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: An actual update! Is anyone still here to read it? Seriously though, thank you all for sticking with me. I know it's been way too long, but you guys have stuck with me! I have to thank my AMAZING beta Northwoman! Best beta ever! Thank you for all your support!

Last chapter left the two FINALLY sleeping together, but that's not the only thing going on. Sookie has agreed to go back home to Bon Temp with Eric(and Pam) even though there is obviously something preventing her from wanting to go back home. Eric in his haste to go pick up Sookie left a nice little(big) black book out for the world to see. Now it's time to pack and get ready!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in any way. All belong to CH

SPOV

I would be lying if I said waking up wrapped in Eric wasn't amazing. Getting unwrapped on the other hand, was not so great. Getting out of his death grip was no easy task. He mumbled as I finally got out of bed, but turned over and went back to sleep. I went to the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth. Eric didn't have another tooth brush, and I was not about to share one. I don't care how many times you made out with someone or had sex. I could never share a tooth brush. Ew.

When I was finished in the bathroom I decided I would fix us some breakfast. I threw on my panties and Eric's shirt and headed for the kitchen. After rummaging through his cabinets and fridge, I decided to make pancakes and eggs. Well, that's all I could have made. I wondered when the last time Eric had eaten a country breakfast was. Not that you couldn't get pancakes and eggs in the north, but southerners put a certain kind of soul in their food. We loved to cook.

I glanced at the stove clock as I put the food on our plates. It was almost nine o'clock and Eric still wasn't awake. I walked over to the breakfast bar and put down our plates and then remembered the syrup. I spun around to go get it and being my clumsy self, knocked books onto the floor.

"Shit!" I didn't plan on waking Eric up quite like this. I bent to pick everything that was now scattered about the floor, and saw pictures. There was a black book lying open that also had pictures in it. I picked it up to see what it was.

_Oh. My. God._

This was Eric's little black book. Well...Eric's big black book. I hated guys who kept these. I really did, but if I was being truthful, if I had kept one of these it would have saved me from a few terrible nights.

I thumbed through the pages reading some things that had been written about girls.

**Vetta: Nice body. Clingy. A fuck means engagement. Never again!**

I burst out laughing. I knew I should be pissed about this. I mean there were a lot of girls in there, and I honestly wasn't thrilled about the number of girls he slept with, but I could deal with it. Well, I was dealing with it until I really looked at the pictures. These woman were beautiful. Really beautiful. Why was he with me? Then I had the quick thought of what if I'm just another picture for his book, but I quickly let that thought go. I knew I wasn't just another name in that book. I just prayed I never ended up with my name in there with some comment like Vetta's. That would absolutely kill me. I didn't even want to think about us no longer being...well us. It broke my heart we had already missed so much of each other's lives. Maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn, there wouldn't even be a black book.

"I was wondering why I didn't wake up with you in my bed. What are you reading?" I looked up at him and took in his lack of clothing. All he had on was black silk boxers. Dear Lord. All I could do was stare at him and try to think of reasons why I shouldn't jump him.

"Shit, what's wrong, Sookie? Why are you crying?" Crying? I wiped at my face and sure enough there were some tears. Maybe the thought of us not being together had gotten to me more than I thought. Jeez, when did I turn into such a weepy little baby?

Eric walked over to me with worry written all over his face, but when he finally realized what was in my hands, it quickly changed to panic.

"Fuck," He looked back up at me probably trying to think of something to say but I shook my head, trying to tell him it was fine. It had nothing to do with his book. "Sookie, please believe me. I was getting rid of it. I swear. I was going to burn the mother fucker yesterday, but I was running late and I just forgot about it, I guess. God, I can't believe I left it out.'' I tried to pull my hand out of his death grip because he was cutting off major blood flow. He must have thought I was literally pulling away from him because he started back up. "Sookie, please. I love you. I swear I was getting rid of it. Please don't go. Please." Good Lord. I was just trying to be polite and not interrupt him, but I could now see that wasn't the best idea. He looked like I was about to shoot his dog or something.

"Eric, stop. It's not a big deal. A lot of guys have one of these." I lifted up his book. "I truthfully didn't know I was crying, but it wasn't about the book." He just stood there staring at me. What was wrong with him. "What?" I finally asked, after a good three minutes.

"Dear God, you're serious, aren't you? You aren't upset?" I shook my head, and he launched himself at me. "You are unbelievable. God, I thought you were going to leave, or at least yell at me." I laughed.

"Jeez, am I that bad?" I joked. Well, it was only half a joke. Did he really think I wouldn't give him a chance to explain if I really was pissed at him?

"No. It's just that any other woman would have just torn into me for that. I mean I don't even like having it." He looked disgusted with himself, and I tried to lighten his mood.

"Well, I can still yell at you, if you want." He smirked at me.

"Oh, you'll be yelling again, Lover, but first let's get some food in you, so you'll have some energy." Goosebumps covered me at the thought of him wearing me out.

"You're one to talk. Well, actually, you're one to scream.." I smirked at him. "Sookie! Oh God!" I mocked him, trying to do my best Eric voice. I was still laughing when I was suddenly pressed into the counter. His mouth eating at mine instead of his food. All thought left me as soon as his tongue swept into my mouth. I couldn't control myself with him. I ground into him, making him growl. I gasped for air as he moved to my neck, slightly biting it. Dear Lord, this man was sex with legs. My hips brushed across a very hard part of Eric and felt my panties become drenched. From the way he was looking at me, he felt it too. Then he suddenly pulled away, smirking.

"What's for breakfast?" No, he wasn't? He was seriously going to stop right there? Two could play that game Northman! I opened the fridge and bent down 'looking for something'.

"Eggs and pancakes. It's on the breakfast bar." I replied, knowing he was staring at my ass. He only confirmed that as he came up behind me. I turned around and kissed him. I trailed my hand down to his erection and stroked it a few times, getting a few moans and growls from him. I released him and stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Breakfast is getting cold, Northman." And then I walked to the bar and sat down to eat.

"What a vixen my little Stackhouse has turned into."

"Oh I was never yours, Northman."

"You were always mine, Lover. You were just fighting it too hard to realize it." I just shook my head at him.

"You're so arrogant. Why do I like you again?" He laughed.

"You don't. You love me."

"I'm not so sure anymore. I take it back." He narrowed his eyes at me and then smirked.

"It's my body." I almost spit my food across the kitchen. His arrogance was outstanding. It only made me like him more somehow. I did love to take him down a notch though.

"If it was just about looks, you wouldn't be the one I was sleeping with." I smiled sweetly at him and went about finishing my food. Eric was silent. I think I may have actually left Eric Northman speechless.

"If I hadn't heard you screaming over what my body was doing to you last night, I might have just been offended." Poor Eric. He had gotten his little feathers ruffled. Serves him right. He really shouldn't be so cocky.

"Are you pouting?"

"No." I got up and walked over to him and his sad little pout. God, I was such a sucker for him.

"Are you sure you're not pouting?" I kissed the pout sitting on his face.

"Yes."

"Have I ever told you that I love you, Northman?" His face grew into a smile.

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of hearing that." I ran my hands through his hair, stopping at the base of his neck.

"I don't think I'll ever get sick of saying it." He pressed his forehead to mine, and pulled me closer to him. "I really do love you, Eric."

"And I love you. Always have." We sat like that for a few minutes. I was happy just sitting there with him. I felt at home around him. He was really the biggest part of home. Home!

"You realize we leave this Saturday, and you have yet to tell me what we are doing?"

"Well, I bought our tickets the other day. They are for Saturday at nine in the morning. We land in Shreveport so that's even easier since my parents live there. I have a rental and I think Pam has one as well. Did you have anything different planned?"

"No." I didn't want to bring up that I wasn't planning on staying at Eric's house just yet. Jason had agreed to give me the house to myself while I was there, and I planned on taking advantage of him so graciously letting me stay at _my_ house. I didn't want him to think I didn't want to spend time with his family because I did. I just wanted to sleep in my own house where I was comfortable, and casa Northman was not the most inviting place in the world.

"I'm really glad you're coming home with me."

"Me too." Kinda. Not really.

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. I spent most of my time at Eric's, but most of that time was spent studying. He had tried his best to distract me, and a couple times he almost succeeded, but I was determined to ace those stupid exams. I was also having a little trouble getting a couple of those women out of my mind. Not that t was stopping anything between Eric and me, but it was still in the back of my head. Who wouldn't think about it though? If your boyfriend had a book full of beautiful women he had slept with, would you not feel a little self-conscious? No matter how hard you try, you're still going to compare yourself to them. I think he knew something was going on. I had claimed I needed to study or that I had a headache for the past few days. I felt terrible about it and I knew it needed to stop, but I'm a girl and we don't always do what's best.

Friday night worked to my advantage though, because Eric and I were both tired from packing and getting everything ready so I didn't even have to come up with an excuse. We were both out when we hit the bed. It was one of those sleeps where it feels like you just laid down when the alarm clock goes off, and that's exactly what happened. It was 7:30 when the alarm started screaming at me. I was tempted to hit snooze, really tempted, but I woke myself up and rolled over to turn it off. When I rolled back over to Eric, he was still asleep.

"Eric. It's 7:30. You have to get up." All I got was a mumble. "Eric?" Nothing. I kissed his dimpled chin, then softly kissed his lips. "Please get up." I whispered. I kissed him again and this time an arm wrapped around me, pulling me into his very evident erection. "Eric, come on. Wake up." He rolled over so I was pinned beneath him. J. C. this man was not easy to wake up. "Eric, get off."

"Is that an order, Lover?"

"You Jerk! You were awake the whole time!" He laughed and rolled on his back pulling me on top of him.

"Not the whole time. Just most of it. I just wanted to see how bad you would take advantage of me in my defenseless sleep." He had his little cocky smirk on his face. God, I really needed to stop finding his cockiness attractive!

"Oh yes. You're never safe around me. I could rape you at any time." I laughed.

"That would involve me saying no, my dear." He waggled his eyebrows at me, only making me laugh more. I slapped his chest and hopped off him before he could grab me.

"Get up, Northman. We have somewhere to be, and you know Pam will let us have it if we're not early." I walked out of his room and prayed there was still some yogurt in the fridge.

"You can run, Stackhouse, but you can't hide." He called out.

"Who's hiding?" I called back. I was sitting at the island when two arms wrapped around me and he nuzzled my neck, his stubble tickling my skin. I almost jumped. I hadn't even heard him walk in here.

"Aren't you just a little temptress today. I like it." I burst out laughing. The ways he drug out ''I like it''

was too cute. The fact that his unshaven face was still tickling my skin just added to it.

"Eric," I gasped trying to catch my breath. "Please stop! You're tickling me!" I started laughing again. I couldn't help it. He just nuzzled me even more and I lost it. I kept pleading for him to stop, but he wasn't listening. I spun around on the stool and grabbed his face between my hands. He was still smiling when I pressed my lips to his, but it didn't take long for him to respond. My legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Headache?" He whispered, nipping at my ear. I had no idea why he asked that but I just shook my head no. "Anything to study?" He sucked on my lobe, and I whispered out a no. Then it hit me. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Eric! We don't have time. We have a plane to catch." He groaned into my neck, but didn't release his grip on me.

"It's been too long, Sookie. I'm not sure I can make it through the whole flight, and then we'll have to visit family the rest of the day." I giggled into his shoulder. Poor Eric. I really had been a terrible girlfriend the past week. I knew something I could do to make it up to him. I just didn't how he would react to me just now bringing it up.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about that."

"About why you refuse to let me ravish you? Yes, please tell me." He quirked an eyebrow up at me as if to say there was no possible reason why we shouldn't be having sex. There really wasn't. Well not a good one at least. The truth is I want Eric to ravish me. I want him so badly it hurts, but my insecurities had gotten the best of me.

"That's not what I was wanting to discuss. I know you planned on staying with your parents, and I know I should have told you this sooner, but I talked to Jason and he's letting me have my house while we're there. So I figured I would just stay there." Eric pulled away from me then and just looked at me. I wasn't sure if I should finish or just stop here with his facial expression. I didn't get to decide because Eric beat me to it.

"You don't want to stay with me." It wasn't a question.

"No, Eric I-" he cut me off.

"You don't want to stay with me, you don't want to have sex with me, and you sure as hell don't want to go home with me. What do you want, Sookie?" He looked hurt, pissed, and confused all at the same time. Shit! Am I allergic to letting myself be happy? Fix it and fix it now, Stackhouse!

"First of all, I want to have sex with you. I want you so badly right now I have to keep reminding myself we have a flight to catch, so I don't attack you or something. Now you didn't let me finish the other part. I didn't know if you really wanted to stay with your parents or not, and if you do then we can, but if not, I wanted to know if you would like to stay with me at my house. We would have the place to ourselves. It was just a thought. You don't have-" Eric's lips crashed down on mine before I could finish. It was a short but powerful kiss.

"I would love to stay with you, Sookie. Also, just so there is no confusion, you may attack me any time you like." I just nodded and swatted his perfect butt.

"Good to know. Now go get ready, Northman. We have a plane to catch."

"Yes Ma'am!" He turned to go get his things as I went to change. I wasn't looking forward to the flight to Shreveport. Hell the only thing I was looking forward to was this all being over. Maybe I could just pretend that it wasn't going home! Maybe I could just pretend as if we were going to some exotic island. Just the two of us.

And that's what I did! While we made sure we had everything, while we loaded the taxi, while we went through all the airport drama, while we met up with Pam and took our seats, and even while they showed us the exits and the death trap with wings took off for destination hell, I stayed in my own little happy place. It completely worked! I even chit chatted with Eric and Pam the whole flight! It was all going so well. I should have known it wouldn't last forever.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent into Shreveport, Louisiana."

Damn.

A/N: So what did ya think? Ready for Eric and Sookie to be in Bon Temp? Also I was wondering how everyone thought about more mini flashbacks coming up? Like them or rather not have anymore? Review and let me know!


End file.
